


Leila

by haleybug26



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleybug26/pseuds/haleybug26
Summary: An elf goes to the Mountains to die, and the Fellowship saves her. She then accompanies them throughout the War of the Ring, surprising even herself what she is capable of.





	1. Round and Down the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> So, Leila is my OC, and Soriel is my sister's OC. If you want to know more about her and how she came into the story the link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13337136/chapters/30531948  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know how I did! Thanks so much! :)

Leila felt like she was dying. The pain was tearing through her lower body and her mouth was making noises her mind did not recognize. She could feel herself ripping in two, and she yelled, thinking no one could hear her. However, she was mistaken. Through her blurred vision, she saw an elf enter her cave, looking quite stricken by her being there. So much so that he exited as quickly as he entered, making her wonder if he had ever really come at all. Her mind was put at ease when he returned, with another elf, a woman this time. Behind the two of them followed several more people, but Leila could not make them out through her pain.

“Can you hear me?” the she-elf asked. Leila nodded weakly. “I’m going to help you,” the woman continued. “My name is Soriel.”

Soriel gave the others commands, and one of the men made Leila a shelter, and after what seemed like hours, Leila saw Soriel holding what seemed to be a baby in her arms, but Leila had no more strength. She whispered her name to Soriel before everything went black.

Leila was between consciousness as they traveled down the mountain. She was not aware of where they were or where they were going until several days later when she finally awoke. She was on horseback, and she was very confused. She looked around for a moment when she finally made eye contact with Soriel, who rose and went to her. “Hello again,” she said.

“I remember you,” replied Leila, in a hoarse whisper.

“That is well,” Soriel assured her, and a man joined Soriel to help Leila from her horse. Leila felt her heart rate pick up in her chest and she flinched away from him as quickly as she could. His face was too familiar. Soriel noticed this, and sought the elf who first found her to help her down from the horse. They took her aside so that she would not feel so conspicuous with everyone staring at her.

Finally, she asked, “The baby, what happened to it?”

Soriel gave Leila a funny look, which Leila could understand as confusion, and the man answered her question. “He was stillborn,” he answered. “I’m very sorry. We buried him in the cave before we left.”

Leila looked away from the two people in front of her. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief and sadness all at once. Even though this was a child she never wanted, she had still carried it for nine months and bore it. She felt maybe she was being incredibly selfish, but she did not care that much. She was still so exhausted from the birth and travelling that she just decided she would think about it later. She felt Soriel’s hand on her shoulder.

“If you need a moment to grieve,” she began, but Leila cut her off.

“No,” she said. “It is better this way.”

There was a moment before Soriel spoke again. “Well, there is one more question,” she began. “The father. How can we get you to him? Was he not on the mountain with you?”

Leila winced at her words, and shook her head. “There is no father. I was alone. Please, ask me no more.”

After another awkward pause, the man spoke again. “You are welcome to part ways now,” he said. “You are under no oath to continue with us any further. You may not want to, as we are headed under the mountain.”

Leila thought this over. She genuinely did not know what to tell these people, as she had no home to go back to, but nowhere to go from here either. She had not expected to live after childbirth. “Where to after that?” she asked.

“We cannot yet say,” Soriel answered.

Suddenly, the old man joined them. Even though their conversation was in Elvish, he switched them over to the Common Tongue. “I’m sorry, but I must interject,” he said, leaning on his staff. “Now that she has seen our company, I cannot permit her to leave. Secrecy is imperative and we do not know to whom she may speak after she leaves.”

Soriel argued for her. “Mithrandir, she has been through enough. You would take her prisoner?”

“Please,” interrupted Leila. “I would continue on willingly. I have nothing to return to.”

The old man looked her up and down, and she felt the eyes of the other two elves on her as well. “Very well. Can you handle those swords you have?” he asked.

She felt herself swell with pride a little. “Yes,” she answered. She did, in fact, still have something that was hers. Even though the old man would not let anyone tell her what their purpose was, he allowed her to come along. Leila did not mind not knowing. She was happy someone would have her in her current state, and anything was better than what she left behind in those cursed mountains.

As they continued towards the mines, Leila and Soriel walked together. Soriel caught Leila up on everyone’s names, and Leila tried her best to keep them in mind. The easiest for her was Legolas, for had she known she was talking to her own Prince, she may have acted differently. The others were easy enough as well, as long as she kept the hobbits straight. Merry and Pippin were her favorite, for she found them to be quite funny, and enjoyed their tales of pipe weed, ale, and the Shire. This was especially the case when they reached the Mines of Moria, and Gandalf the Grey could not figure out how to get the door open. He tried many passwords and spells but none would open the gate. While this was going on, Aragorn had Sam bid Bill the pony goodbye. Leila was also sad to see him go, and sent a prayer with him, for he had kept her safe and she hoped he would return to his home safely too. Soriel went to sit with the man named Boromir, and so Leila stood next to Legolas.

“I’m sorry, your grace, I did not realize it was you who traveled with this company. Otherwise I would have addressed you sooner,” she said.

Legolas smiled at her. “Please, you have nothing to feel sorry for,” he told her. “You are from Mirkwood, then?”

“Yes, but I have been away for quite some time,” she answered him. “I wanted to see more of the world, so here I am.”

“Well, I know you-“

“It’s a riddle!” the hobbit called Frodo cried, causing everyone to look at him, as he gazed at Gandalf. “What’s the Elvish word for friend?”

“Mellon,” answered Gandalf, and to everyone’s relief, the doors began to swing open.

Leila felt the winds from the mines blow through her hair and a chill came over her. Every fiber of her being told her not to take the steps forward into those mines, but she would follow them nonetheless. Hesitantly, she followed Legolas inside the doors as Gimli the dwarf went on and on about the warm welcome they were to receive, but Leila could only feel cold. They walked in and then everything became clear.

When Gandalf lit up his staff, Boromir was the one who spoke. “This is no mine. It’s a tomb.” Gimli began to wail in grief for his kin.

Leila heard Soriel let out a gasp as they all readied their weapons and slowly began to back out. From behind them they herd to hobbits begin to call for Frodo, and Sam called out for Aragorn. When they turned around. Frodo’s leg was in a tentacle and he was dangling in the air. Legolas whipped out and shot an arrow before anyone even saw it. Aragorn and Boromir sprang into action, as did the hobbits, chopping and slicing the creature until it finally dropped Frodo and Legolas delivered another blow to its head. The creature herded them into the mines, destroying the front door, trapping them in the darkness.

As Gandalf lit his staff for light, Leila felt fear crawling over her like spiders. She hated this place, and hated it even more with all the dead dwarves surrounding them. She took many deep breaths and told herself that in a few days’ time they would be on the other side, and she would see the sunshine again. During this time, she was often carrying Merry or Pippin on her back. She did not mind, as they were not heavy, and were constantly bringing her joy. She could not remember the last time she laughed before she met them, and she felt as if she was becoming herself again, for the first time in years.

Two days into the journey, they reached a place where Gandalf did not remember the way. They took a break to let his mind try to remember, and this break lasted many hours. Leila sat down on a rock and rested her head in her hands. Legolas sat down next to her, as she felt her eyelids drooping.

“Are you weary?” he asked, causing her to sit up.

“No,” she lied immediately, stretching her arms above her head to wake herself up. He smirked.

“You may rest your head on my shoulder for a while if you like,” he offered.

She felt herself physically relax at the suggestion, and she took him up on it. Not long after, she was asleep. Leila had no idea how much time passed between the time she fell asleep and when Legolas gently woke her. Gandalf apparently decided on the path that smelled the least foul. Down the path, they walked through a ballroom. It had magnificent pillars and the carvings were very intricate. Leila felt her mouth drop in awe, in spite of herself. Even for dwarves, there was beauty in this. To their left, was a room that had a light shining through that glowed on the tomb of Balin, Gimli’s cousin. They entered the room, and Gandalf began reading from a huge, leather-bound book that described the demise of the dwarves that were there. It was when Pippin accidentally knocked a skeleton down a mine shaft that they all felt the reality of their situation. Everyone stared at Pippin, except for Leila, who was trying to hold back her laughter, but was doing a very poor job. The skeleton, which was still clad in armor, clanged all the way down the shaft until it finally landed with a thud.

“Fool of a Took!” Gandalf scolded him. “Throw yourself down next time and rid us of your stupidity!”

Leila opened her mouth to defend Pippin, but the pounding of drums halted her speech. At this moment, everyone knew that Pippin had awoken whatever was sleeping in the mines. And it was angry. Aragorn and Boromir began barricading the door with whatever materials they could find, and then they prepared themselves for a fight. Leila stood in between Legolas and Soriel, and kept her eyes on them as the monsters broke down the door and began to swarm in. Leila proved herself very worthy of her swords as she slashed orc after orc that came near her. She looked around and saw that Soriel was unaware of an orc behind her, and Leila felt a sense of urgency pulse through her body. Swiftly, she ran it through, just before it delivered a fatal blow. Soriel’s terrified eyes met Leila’s.

“You saved me,” Leila told her, and Soriel nodded in return.

Leila returned to battle, when she heard Boromir say something about a cave troll. Then it came into the room, heading straight for Frodo. Aragorn attempted to attack it first, and it cast him aside like a pest, knocking him unconscious briefly. Leila took her turn next, as its back was turned, she held her swords in each hand as she sliced both its legs in unison. It cried out and she felt the impact of its hand hit her in the stomach, taking the wind out of her lungs, and flinging her to the ground. She coughed a little then sat up, just as the troll speared Frodo, and she felt breathless once more seeing him fall to the ground. Finally, Legolas shot it in the throat, bringing it down for good. Her heart was breaking for the Hobbits, and as they went to their friend, Legolas came and helped her from the ground.

“Are you alright?” he asked, as she stood.

“Yes,” she told him. “How is Frodo?”

“I do not yet know,” he told her, and hey joined the company, only to find Frodo sitting up, revealing that he was wearing mithril underneath his shirt, which saved his life.

When they got Frodo to his feet, they rushed out to the ballroom again to get to the bridge that would take them out of the mines. Running as fast as they could, they could not outrun the goblins and orcs that trailed them. Suddenly, they were surrounded. The creatures hissed, growled, and spit threateningly at them, and Leila positioned herself once again between Soriel and Legolas. Legolas stood in front of her, and she had herself back to back with Soriel. Leila felt adrenaline coursing through her and she told herself she would not die here, when they heard another sound, more terrifying than anything so far. She could see Legolas’s breath begin to be more staggered. She could feel the fear rising in him as he began to panic, but he hid it well. Leila had no idea what was coming, but it must have been really bad because all the orcs and goblins disappeared and Gandalf commanded them to just run for their lives. Through the chamber they fled, as a red glow chased them. Leila couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Is that a Balrog?” she yelled to Legolas, whose eyes were wide with terror, and he nodded his response.

Leila picked up her pace, and was now in the front with Soriel and Boromir. Boromir tore through the door at the end of the hall, only to find there was not much of a floor on the other side, and almost fell off the flight of stairs.

“No!” Soriel cried, as she and Leila each jumped to grab a shoulder and pull him back to safety.

Leila turned to the left to flee down the staircase before Boromir could thank her, and they all continued to the bridge of Khazad-dum. They continued on the path until they reached a break. Legolas was the first to jump it, making Leila hold her breath, but he landed gracefully and turned to them to join him, which Gandalf did right away. Next to Leila were Boromir and Soriel.

“You next!” Boromir told Soriel, taking her waist, and tossing her to Legolas on the other side.

 Soriel looked horrified, but she also landed safely. Boromir looked next at Leila, who again recoiled from him. He extended his hand for her to take to assist her across, but she rejected it, for she could still not get past his face, and she hurled herself away from him into the waiting arms of Legolas. Next came Gimli, and then Boromir with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn threw Sam over, then it was just Aragorn and Frodo, who waited too long and the gap broke even more. Then, the path broke on the other side of them, and they leaned their body weight so they would fall towards the rest of the fellowship. Once everyone was safely across, they took off once again for the bridge.

At long last, they reached the bridge and everyone crossed, Aragorn and Boromir last, making sure everyone else got across safely. Gandalf was the only one who remained. He turned and faced the Balrog, refusing it access to the company. The firey demon whipped at the wizard and nearly took him down. With a slam of his staff, Gandalf broke the bridge and the Balrog fell. Unfortunately, it was not the end. Its whip came back up and wrapped around Gandalf’s ankle. Watching this unfold, Leila felt Legolas take her hand and he squeezed it. She squeezed it in return, as Gandalf once again told them to run and fell from the cliff, following the Balrog to his demise. Legolas and Leila did not hesitate to turn and run as arrows began flying all around them. Legolas shot back as Boromir grabbed Frodo, who was resisting leaving Gandalf behind. When they reached the outside of the mine, nearly all had tears in their eyes. Leila and Soriel looked at each other, even they had heavy hearts despite not knowing Gandalf for very long.

“Legolas,” Aragorn called. “Get them up.” He was referring to the Hobbits, as all of them had fallen to the ground in their sorrow.

“Give them a moment, for pity’s sake,” Boromir protested. Leila felt her heart soften for him. The Hobbits were obviously devastated, and Leila had to agree with him.

“By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs,” Aragorn argued. “Get them up.” They now made their way to the woods of Lothlorien.


	2. Into the Woods

               When they took their first steps into Lothlorien, Gimli began talking of the elf witch that lived there. Soriel and Leila looked at each other and rolled their eyes in amusement. Both of them knew the lady Galadriel was no witch. She was actually very kind and gracious. Within minutes, they were surrounded by arrows. The leader of the band of elves spoke.

                “The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark.”

                Leila heard Soriel gasp with excitement and call out, “Haldir!”

                The man was clearly surprised to see her, but they embraced. As they discussed possible refuge, Leila looked over to see a very unhappy Boromir, and Leila felt as if she had just figured out a particularly difficult riddle. Soriel and Boromir must be married. Why else would they so publically engage in their affection?

                It sounded as if this man, Haldir, was not going to permit them to enter Lothlorien. From what Leila could overhear, the company was bringing some sort of evil weapon with them, and Haldir feared for his people. With much pleading from Aragorn and Soriel, Haldir agreed to guide them forward.

                Even though Leila had been to Lothlorien before, it never ceased to amaze her just how beautiful it was. Everything felt peaceful in this forest. Here, you would never know that orcs even existed, it seemed. Leila felt her body relaxing as she walked through the trees. She took a deep breath, as she looked around at her kin, and she felt safe for the first time in a long time.

                “You enjoy Lothlorien?” asked Haldir, as he slowed down to walk beside her.

                “Yes, my lord,” she replied politely. “It always strikes me so beautifully.”

                This made him smile. “You seem to blend right in then,” he said, taking her off guard.

                She blushed. “Thank you,” she muttered, and would not meet his gaze. Compliments always made Leila feel uncomfortable. For a long time now, she did not desire the gaze of a man, elf or human. Haldir was the first to comment on her physical appearance since before the mountain. She did not know how to react. Haldir seemed to find this charming, but they did not speak again until after they met with Celeborn and Galadriel.

                The king and queen mourned for Gandalf with the company, but allowed them refuge in the forest so they could rest and recover. Leila agreed to stay with Soriel, since she had an extra room. When they arrived, Soriel told her to sit down. Now that she had permission, she was going to tell her everything about their quest now that Leila had proved herself loyal. Soriel explained everything about the Ring and how they were going to Mordor to destroy it.

                “To get to Mordor, will we go through Gondor?” Leila asked, surprising Soriel with her willingness to still accompany them.

                “No,” Soriel said, shaking her head. “We must be more discreet. I believe we will go into Mordor through its northern border.”

                Leila sighed. She was so relieved. She hoped never to return to Gondor after what happened to her. “Good,” she said. After a quizzical look from Soriel, Leila quickly tried to cover up. “It’s just that Gondor is not safe. I have been there as of late, and have seen first-hand the power of the enemy in those lands,” she finished, hoping Soriel would not question her further.

                “Yes,” agreed Soriel. “Boromir has often spoken to me of how much Gondor endures from the lands of Sauron.”

                Leila nodded. “Well, it is natural for a husband to express his concerns to his wife,” she said matter-of-factly.

                “What on earth gave you that idea?” Soriel responded quickly.

                “Well, my father often tells my mother the things weighing on him-“

                “No, Leila,” Soriel interrupted. “I mean, what gave you the idea that Boromir is my husband?”

                “Is he not?” Leila asked, clueless.

                “No!” Soriel cried.

                “Do you want him to be?” Leila continued.

                “I-“ Soriel seemed stuck. “Even if I did want it, it could not be.” She paused. “But what made you think so?”

                Leila thought for a moment. “You rely on him so much,” she answered. “He often holds your hand. You exchange many knowing smiles and glances, as if you’ve known one another for years. You just seemed quite happily married to each other.”

                “You got that from knowing us hardly a fortnight?!” Soriel asked, stunned.

                “Yes,” Leila responded, shrugging. “Why is it so impossible?”

                “Leila, Boromir is the steward of Gondor. Until the rightful king returns to the throne, that means Boromir is next in line to be in charge. I am an elf with no status. His marriage must be to a lordly lady,” explained Soriel.

                Leila scrunched her nose at her friend. “I do not believe your reasoning. It sounds to me like an excuse to keep your feelings inside,” she said.

                “Leila, I am only saying what he would say. It’s the truth,” Soriel protested.

                “I think he loves you. What can it hurt to be honest with one another?” Leila asked.

                “There are so many other things at stake,” Soriel argued. “The quest is more important, and who knows what will happen after that?”

                Leila liked Soriel very much, but she was exasperated with this conversation. “I am only thinking of your happiness,” she said, shrugging. “The quest is important, but so are you.” She rose from her seat on the bed. “Anyway, Merry and Pippin have promised to teach me a game from the Shire. Would you like to join us?”

                “No, thank you,” Soriel declined. “I wish to relax and recover.” With that, Leila took her leave.

                On her way to find Merry and Pippin, she found Haldir. “Oh, hello again,” she greeted him, smiling shyly.

                “Hello,” he returned, also returning the smile. “Are you coming from Soriel’s?”

                “Yes,” she told him. “She’s still there if you wish to visit her.”

                Haldir paused a moment. “Actually, it was you I was hoping to see, my lady,” he said.

                “Me?” Leila asked, shocked. “What can I do for you, my lord?”

                “Nothing,” Haldir answered, stepping closer to her. “I merely wish to talk with you. Perhaps know you better.”

                It was then that Leila noticed Boromir headed towards Soriel’s flet. With every step he took closer, Leila stepped closer to Haldir. Boromir looked at Leila, who was now clutching Haldir’s shirt sleeve. Haldir looked between them, concerned. He did not know what had happened on this journey so far, but Leila seemed very afraid of this man from Gondor.

                When he was out of earshot, Haldir asked, “Has that man done something to you?”

                Leila shook her head, realizing where she was, and jumped away from Haldir. “No, not him,” she said. Haldir gave her a questioning look. “My lord, might you escort me to my friends? I wish to see them, and we may get to know one another on the way,” she finished, giving him a smile, and he agreed.

                When they arrived at the other’s camp, Legolas saw Leila enter with Haldir, and she was holding his arm. She greeted Merry and Pippin warmly and they began to teach her the game from the Shire. Whatever the game was, it was making Leila shriek with laughter. From what Legolas could hear, both Merry and Pippin always cheat and neither were teaching her properly. Haldir stayed and watched, but did not participate. He watched Leila a little too closely for Legolas’s liking.

                “What’re you gonna do about that, laddie?” asked Gimli.

                “About what?” Legolas replied, feigning ignorance.

                Gimli chuckled. “That elf is making moves on your woman. You can’t tell me you’re just going to sit there and let it happen.”

                “She is not mine,” argued Legolas, turning away from the scene to look at Gimli. He hesitated before continuing. “Is there something I should be doing?”

                Gimli grinned madly at him. “Tomorrow night, you get there before he does, and take her for a long, romantic walk through this god forsaken forest,” he told him. “Try to run into him just to be sure.”

                “That’s childish and you know it,” Legolas said, scolding his friend.

                “Your loss,” Gimli said. “Now I’m off to find some real food.”

                The next night, at the start of the evening, Leila heard a knock at the door of Soriel’s flet. She opened it cautiously, expecting Boromir, who spent the last night with Soriel, but it was Legolas. She was pleasantly surprised.

                “Hello, your grace,” she greeted. “Is there something you needed?”

                Legolas seemed slightly nervous. “No, nothing I needed,” he started. “I was just wondering if you would accompany me on my evening walk.”

                “Of course,” Leila agreed happily, and they headed out.

                “Also, Leila,” Legolas began. “Please call me Legolas. No one has called me your grace in years, and here we are equals.”

                “Okay, Legolas,” she agreed. “How was your night last night?” she asked casually.

                “It was good. Aragorn and I agreed on a timeline to stay here before we move on,” Legolas told her.

                “Oh? And how long will we be here?” asked Leila.

                “A month,” Legolas answered. “And the Lord and Lady Celeborn have agreed to lend us boats so we may leave by the river. We feel as if this will conceal our tracks better from the enemy.”

                “A month here sounds wonderful,” Leila said.

                “Tell me, my lady, do you prefer here or Mirkwood?” Legolas asked, a sly smile on his lips.

                “Oh here definitely,” Leila replied sarcastically. “You know as well as I do what a horrible place Mirkwood is.”

                Legolas laughed. “You have a sharp wit, my friend.”

                Leila smiled in return. It was at this moment, they ran into Haldir. “Hello,” he greeted. “Are you two enjoying a walk?”

                “Yes,” Leila answered, despite Haldir and Legolas not breaking eye contact. “You can join us if you like.”

                That comment made both of them look at her. Haldir chuckled. “No I shall think not,” he said. “Another time, perhaps.”

                “Another time indeed,” Legolas added as Haldir strode away from them.

                “He is a nice man,” Leila began.

                “Oh?” Legolas inquired.

                “But he speaks in clichés and riddles,” she continued. “I wish he would be more forthcoming sometimes.”

                Legolas seemed relieved by her comment, so she cheekily added, “But yesterday I told him how much I couldn’t stand your bluntness, so maybe I just do not know what it is I like.”

                She laughed as Legolas stopped in his tracks. “You are too clever for your own good, I expect,” he said, and they spent the evening together.

                The month they spend in Lothlorien was like heaven to Leila. She spent nearly every night with Legolas. He tried to teach her how to shoot, but that did not go so well. She put an official stop to it when Gimli nearly lost an eye. There were several nights when she would walk with Haldir, but he did not excite her the way Legolas did. She knew he thought her fair, and was attempting to woo her, but she found he did not have much of a sense of humor, and fair was about the only thing he knew of her. She did not hold any ill will towards him, but she much preferred her friends over him. A few days before they were set to leave, Leila was packing her things when she turned around to find Soriel standing in her room.

                “Oh! I was not expecting this, but hello anyway,” Leila greeted her friend. Soriel, however, looked forlorn.

                “I have some news,” she said sadly, not looking at Leila.

                “What is it?” Leila asked. Soriel looked so sad, Leila was beginning to think someone she knew might have died.

                “It is difficult to say,” Soriel continued.

                “I find difficult news is best spoken plainly,” Leila advised, and this made Soriel blurt it out.

                “I’m going to have a baby. Boromir is the father.”

                Leila felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. How was this bad news? “Well, I cannot say I’m surprised,” she finally said. “He has spent almost every night with you.”

                “Yes,” Soriel agreed. “But I have no idea what to do.”

                “Have you told Boromir?” Leila asked.

                “Not yet,” Soriel answered, shaking her head. “I wanted to ask you what to do first.”

                “Tell him,” Leila replied almost immediately. “And soon. Before we leave.”

                Soriel sighed. “But when? It is not good news.”

                Leila thought Soriel was being a bit dramatic, but she remembered the emotions that come along with pregnancy. “Why not?” she asked.

                Soriel whined. “Because! He is to be the Steward of Gondor one day! Now he will have an illegitimate child! This is a disgrace.”

                Leila put her hand on her friend’s shoulder in comfort. “There are more disgraceful ways to bring a child, believe me,” she said, thinking of her own pregnancy. “But you and Boromir have love between you, and it was that love that brought this child. Trust in that.” With Leila’s advice, Soriel left to find her lover.

                Leila left the flet as well, but to find Haldir to say goodbye. She found him only after a few minutes of searching. “Hello, love,” he greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

                “Hello,” she returned. “We leave in a few days time,” she said bluntly.

                “I know this,” he replied.

                “I wanted to tell you a proper goodbye,” she said.

                “Is there really such a thing?” he asked.

                Leila nearly rolled her eyes, but stopped herself. “Well, maybe. I just wanted you to know that I have enjoyed my time here very much, including the time I spent with you.”

                “I have also enjoyed your company, Leila,” Haldir said, taking her hand. “I hope we will meet again soon.”

                Leila smiled at him, gave his hand a squeeze, and left him.


	3. Leaving Lothlorien

               As the fellowship climbed into their boats, Leila felt a sadness wash over her. For a time, it seemed as if they had no more quest and could just enjoy each other. Now they had to return to the world in which they were determined to save. Many of the elves of Lothlorien stood by the edge of the river to see them off, including Haldir. When they passed him, he waved at Leila, who kindly waved in return, to Legolas’s dismay and Gimli’s amusement. Shortly thereafter, they passed the Argonath, shocking Leila to her core.

                “Those are the largest statues I have ever seen,” she said aloud, in awe. Aragorn smirked.

                She looked back at Legolas, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. “Are those not amazing?” she asked him.

                “Yes, they are,” he agreed, still with only eyes for her.

                Shortly they pulled aside to a riverbank to rest and eat. As Gimli began to talk about what lay in store for them to get to Mordor, Leila began to worry for Soriel. She knew no one could know of the baby just yet, but what Gimli was describing was no place for a woman who was soon to have a child. Legolas was anxious to leave the shores quickly, and Leila agreed with him. They both had a bad feeling about staying there, but Aragorn insisted they travel by night.

                “Where is Mr. Frodo?” asked the voice of Sam, causing all of them to look around.

                “And where is Boromir?” asked Soriel.

                “Let’s look for them,” Aragorn suggested, a wave of dread overcoming his face. “Leila, Soriel, I need you two to stay here and guard the boats, and watch in case either of them return.”

                They agreed, and went to hide in the trees, where Leila began to clean her swords. Not too long after the men left, they heard a horn being blown. “Is that an orc horn?” asked Leila, not recognizing it.

                “No,” said Soriel. “It must be…”

                “What?” Leila pressed.

                “The Horn of Gondor,” she said. “Boromir!”

                The two women sprinted into the woods, following the sound of the horn. Soriel cried out for Boromir desperately, and Leila called for Legolas. Legolas appeared with Gimli just behind him. Seeing the girls, Legolas called out, “The sound of the horn is this way! Beware! There are orcs all about!”

                They followed him to the place where the horn was heard last only to find Aragorn, bent over a dying Boromir. Leila felt her heart break for Soriel, who had tears forming in her eyes. She watched Soriel go to his body, whisper to him, and kiss him goodbye. Leila wept for her friend. Although she had not known Boromir, she could not imagine the pain Soriel must be going through now. She watched Legolas and Aragorn put his body in a boat, and send it down the river with some of his belongings and the weapons of his enemies. The two men sang a song for him, but Leila merely held Soriel’s hand and cried with her, to be of what comfort she could.


	4. Tracking the Hobbits

To Leila’s delight, what was left of the fellowship was going after Merry and Pippin. With Frodo and Sam going to Mordor alone now, it was the only logical choice left. Aragorn was very intense, stopping almost never for breaks or food. Gimli complained about this a lot. Leila was also worried for Soriel, who was bearing a brave face, even when they had been running on foot for three days straight.

When they finally got through the wooded area, Legolas and Leila were able to see the Uruks, and this helped as well. When they ran ahead this time, Aragorn called out to them, “Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?”

“The Uruks turn north-east!” Legolas replied. “They’re taking the Hobbits to Isengard!” Aragorn picked up the pace.

Leila was trying to hurry, but started to look back to check on Soriel, when her foot caught a rock she could not see. She would have fallen had it not been for Legolas, who swiftly caught her. This made her blush, and Legolas smile shyly. Gimli chuckled and shook his head.

They were now in the country of Rohan, and Leila felt a twinge of discomfort. Aragorn finding a leaf from Lothlorien distracted her from such feelings. When they determined that Merry and Pippin may still be alive, they quickened the pace even further, until they heard the rumbling of hooves. At first, they hid from the company, but Aragorn seemed to recognize them.

“Riders of Rohan!” he called, coming out from his hiding place. “What news from the Mark?”

The band of riders turned to surround them, and they found themselves face to face with spears. Leila instinctively stepped in front of Soriel. The leader emerged and began to speak, “What business does a man, three elves, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!” he commanded.

“You give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine,” Gimli said, unexpectedly.

“Gimli…” whispered Leila under her breath, as the rider stepped down from his horse.

“I would cut off your head, dwarf,” he threatened. “If it only stood higher from the ground.”

“He does not stand alone,” Legolas retorted, acting quickly and drawing his bow. “You would die before your stroke fell.”

Leila was as alert as she had ever been, willing Legolas to put down his bow. Luckily, Aragorn acted. He lowered Legolas’s bow, and even though the men still glared at each other, at least the immediate threat to Legolas was no longer there.

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn,” Aragorn began. “This is Gimli, son of Gloin; Legolas, son of Thranduil; Soriel of Lothlorien; and Leila of Mirkwood. We are friends of Rohan and Théoden, your king.”

This made the man pause. “Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin,” he explained, removing his helmet. “I am Eomer, son of Eomund. My riders and I are those still loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished.”

“We are tracking a band of Uruk-Hai through these lands,” Aragorn explained. “They had taken two of our friends captive and were heading this way.”

There was a trace of guilt on Eomer’s face. “We slaughtered a group of orcs in the night,” he said. “We piled the carcasses and burned them.” He pointed in the direction, and they all could see the smoke.

“Two Hobbits,” Gimli said, almost dire. “Did you see two Hobbits with them?”

“They would be small,” Aragorn said. “Only children to your eyes.”

Eomer shook his head slightly. “We left none alive,” he told them gravely. “I can give you these horses for your journey,” he said suddenly and whistled to summon them, and Leila was impressed by the animals.

"May they bear you to better fortune than their former masters,” he offered, as he remounted his horse and replaced his helmet. “Look for you friends, but do not trust a hope. It has forsaken these lands,” he advised. Leila noticed his last glance was for Soriel, but thought nothing of it for the moment. He was a man, after all, and Soriel was very beautiful.

“We ride on!” he called to his riders, and they left the company there.

Leila was not sure what to think of this new information as she rode her horse towards the smoke. She wanted to believe Merry and Pippin were still alive, but the scene before her looked bleak. Eomer had spoken true. There were carcasses piled very high, the smoke still rising from them. The stench was almost overwhelming. Orcs smelled bad in life, and even worse in death.

When Soriel caught up to her, Leila whispered to her, “That man stared hard at you. I think he liked what he saw.” This caused Soriel to roll her eyes, and Gimli’s voice brought the two she-elves back to the present moment.

“It’s one of their wee belts,” he whimpered, pulling it out of the pile. “We failed them.”

Leila felt tears come up in her eyes as she and Legolas began a prayer for the two Hobbits. Aragorn kicked an orc helmet and cried out as he fell to his knees. It was Soriel who truly surprised Leila.

“It was for nothing,” she whispered. “It was for nothing,” she repeated, louder this time. Leila could almost feel the wave of emotion overtaking her friend, and now Soriel began to shout. “Boromir gave his life for these Hobbits and now they are dead! His sacrifice is meaningless now! He died in vain!”

Soriel also kicked an orc helmet, but did not fall to her knees as Aragorn had. She did, however, weep openly and let out a wail in her grief. Leila felt her heart sink, and her stomach clench. She was so upset for Soriel and was just about to go to her, but Aragorn beat her. He wrapped his arms around Soriel, and she cried into his chest for several moments before continuing.

“I hate this,” she cried, and Leila let some tears fall as well. “I hate that he is gone and will never see his child. I hate that I will be alone.”

“You are not alone,” Aragorn said, comfortingly. “And Boromir died bravely. His death was not-“ He suddenly stopped and was looking especially hard at the ground near to him.

“Aragorn?” Soriel asked, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

He bent down and inspected further. “A Hobbit lay here,” he said, indicating with his finger. “And the other…” he trailed off. Leila was thoroughly confused as to why this was significant. “They crawled… their hands were bound,” he said, starting to follow a trail away from the burning orc corpses, causing Leila’s heart to fill with hope.

“Their bonds were cut!” he cried, lifting cut rope from the grass. Leila got even more excited. “Their tracks lead away from the battle! And into the forest of Fanghorn.”

“Fanghorn,” Gimli said. “What madness drove them in there?”

“We will rest outside the forest,” Aragorn commanded and began preparation for camping there, despite sunset being hours from then. Even though they were all concerned for Merry and Pippin, they also needed some rest, and they were all quite intimidated by the forest. Even Legolas was wary of it. Gimli was the most vocal, but they took his comments as jokes and remained there.

When dark fell and Aragorn started a fire, Leila sat down next to Legolas. “I seek wisdom,” she said plainly.

“I shall do my best,” Legolas agreed with a smile that Leila returned.

“I wish to help Soriel in her grief, but I know not how to do so,” Leila told him. “I have never lost a lover.”

Legolas thought this over. “But you have experienced loss,” he said.

“I feel as if our losses cannot be compared,” Leila told him. “I do not want to assume.”

“Loss, despite the specifics, is still loss. While none are the same, it is a shared feeling among all races. Dwarves, Elves, Men, and even Hobbits feel those things. It is just as we share happiness, that makes us capable of sharing loss as well,” he explained.

Leila couldn’t help but smile at his profound and sensitive words. “You are wise beyond your years, my friend,” she joked.

Legolas smirked, and patted her hand gently. “There is still very much to teach you, penneth,” he retorted, making her laugh.

Leila approached a very lonely looking Soriel and sat next to her. “How are you doing?” she asked.

“Not well,” Soriel replied gloomily. “My actions earlier today… that was not becoming.”

“Soriel,” Leila began. “You are allowed to show your feelings. We want to be here for you.”

Soriel paused and Leila saw tears come back to her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Leila reached out and embraced her friend. After a moment and a deep breath, Soriel returned it. Leila tried to put many unsaid things into that hug. She was not always great with words, and she hoped she could show Soriel how dear she was to everyone there with her actions. Leila pulled away and looked at her friend.

“And listen, I understand completely. I had more than one unbecoming moment when I was with child,” she said, trying to comfort her further.

“That’s reassuring,” Soriel said, and after a pause she continued. “I hope this is not too difficult for you.”

This took Leila aback. “You having a baby? Not at all. I’m happy for you, Soriel,” Leila said.

“Thank you, my friend,” Soriel said, smiling at Leila.

When they returned to the men, Soriel began to speak. “I would like to apologize for earlier. My feelings took hold and I was not myself.”

“It is nothing,” Aragorn reassured her. “We all understand how difficult this is for you.”

With that they all gathered by the fire and started to relax. Leila was feeling very warm, and was just about to fall asleep when a hooded figure appeared, causing her to leap to her feet. She readied her swords, but the figure was gone as quickly as he came, taking their horses with them.

“Who do you suppose that was?” asked Leila.

“It must be Saruman,” Gimli chimed in. “Only he would do something such as this.”

“He was clad in grey,” argued Legolas.

“Well, he could not very well go walking about Rohan as himself,” Leila pointed out.

“With the power he holds now, he could,” clarified Aragorn.

“Well, I hope Eomer was not expecting those horses back,” Leila replied, causing them all to laugh. However, they remained on their guard the entire night. The next morning, they entered the forest.

“This forest is old,” Legolas said, admiring it. “So old I almost feel young again.”

“Are you so old?” Leila teased.

“I should be to you, penneth,” he replied, causing her to fake offense, but they exchanged playful smiles. Suddenly he became quite serious.

“Aragorn, something is out there,” he said, walking in the direction he heard the noise. Aragorn stood beside him. “The white wizard approaches,” Legolas whispered.

Aragorn turned to the rest of the company. “Do not let him speak,” he told them. “He may cast a spell on us.”

Leila felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest and her breathing increased. She had never faced someone as dangerous as Saruman before and she was not quite sure she could handle it. He approached, and Legolas fired an arrow, that he brushed away as he would a pest. Gimli threw his axe, but he shattered it. Leila felt her swords grow hot in her hands and she dropped them quickly, and the same happened to Aragorn.

A bright light still hid the wizard from view, so Aragorn yelled, “Who are you? Show yourself!”

The light darkened to reveal the wizard, who was not Saruman, but Gandalf. Leila was surprised to see the old man, who looked slightly different with white hair and robes, but still the same. She followed the company to their knees at Gandalf’s feet.

“Forgive us,” Legolas said. “We mistook you for Saruman.”

“I am Saruman,” replied Gandalf. “Or rather Saruman as he should be.”

 Aragorn, however, had remained standing and staring at the wizard in shock. “You… you fell,” he said.

“Through fire,” Gandalf began. “And water.” He then told the tale of his fight and defeat of the Balrog. He spoke of his death like experience and resurrection as Gandalf the White, taking Saruman’s place as the White Wizard and the leader of that Order. He also brought back their horses, revealing that it was in fact, he who stole them. His last point was concerning Merry and Pippin. He told them that the Hobbits were safe in the hands of the Ents and that the rest of them must accompany him out of the forest and to Edoras and Théoden the King. This eased Soriel and Leila’s worry, but only a little. For now, they had to trust Gandalf.

When they got to the edge of the forest, Gandalf whistled for his own horse. Shadowfax, he was called, and he was the most immaculate creature Leila had ever laid eyes on. He was pure white and the world seemed to slow down when he approached. He was majestic and beautiful and Leila was honored to ride next to him to the heart of Rohan.


	5. Edoras

                When they arrived in Edoras, Leila was a bit disappointed. In that place, it almost seemed as if no one could be cheerful again. People did not smile, children did not laugh or play. It was the gloomiest place she had ever been, aside from the mountain. When they arrived at the Hall of Théoden, they were first greeted by a man named Hama.

                “I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed,” he began. “By order of Grima Wormtongue.”

                Leila willingly gave up her swords. They were merely an extension of her arm, and she felt as though she could fight with or without them. After everyone’s weapons were collected, Hama looked at Gandalf. “Your staff,” he said.

                “Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick,” Gandalf protested. Hama reluctantly agreed, and they entered the Hall.

                Leila was shocked by the state of the King. He looked much older than his actual age, and sat hunched over. His body was weakened as his mind was poisoned.

                “He looks awful,” Leila whispered to Soriel, who nodded.

                As they approached his throne, with Gandalf leading them, a group foul-looking men filled up the room. They were all armed and they looked like they could have been soldiers, but they clearly did not belong in Rohan.

                “The courtesy of your Hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King,” Gandalf said, approaching the King.

                The King could only wheeze and return, “Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?”

                “A just question, my liege,” said a greasy man, sitting next to the King, and no rose from his chair.

                “Ugh,” Leila felt herself say out loud, so unpleasant was this man. He absolutely disgusted her.

                “Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear,” the man, Grima, added. “Ill news is an ill guest.”

                “Be silent,” snapped Gandalf. “Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth.”

                “His staff,” Grima said, finally noticing the wizard had maintained it. “I told you to take the wizard’s staff!”

                The foul-looking men now lunged for Gandalf and Leila sprang to meet them. The first one she ran the base of her hand upwards into the bridge of his nose. He crumbled as the blood started to pour from it. The next one took a swing at her, which she ducked to avoid, and she came up, hurled her first into his stomach, causing him to double over in agony. She whipped around as one approached Soriel. Leila hurled herself at him, full force, tackling him to the ground. The man wrestled her so she was under him, and Leila felt herself in an all too familiar situation with this. She started to panic as she struggled against him holding her wrists to the floor. She looked in his eyes and saw the hunger of men that she so detested. Feeling rage boil up inside of her, she brought her knee up into his crotch, which made him grip her slightly tighter, but her turned his head away. She opened her mouth and closed her teeth around the cartilage of his ear, making him cry out, but also release her wrists. When he went to strike her, she rolled away from him, causing him to slam his fist on the ground. She heard his bones shatter, and he collapsed on the floor in pain. When she looked up, Théoden became younger before her very eyes. She had not seen a woman enter the room, but she was attending to him.

                “I know your face,” said the King as she touched his cheek. “Eowyn.”

                Leila joined Legolas as the lady and the King embraced. Théoden then looked out at the crowd now looking at him.

                “Fingers would remember their old strength better,” Gandalf began. “If they grasped their sword.”

                Hama and another soldier approached the King, the other soldier carrying the sword. He knelt and offered it to Théoden, who took it. He then bid the soldier rise, and he removed his helmet, revealing himself to be Eomer. The same man that had confronted them when they first entered Rohan. He had secretly returned to Edoras in hopes that the king would soon be better. He joined Eowyn next to the throne. It was then that Théoden banished Grima Wormtongue. Leila could not help but notice the look of immense relief on the woman, Eowyn’s face. Leila felt she knew why Eowyn was so relieved.

                Finally the king turned and asked the question many people were dreading. “Where is Theodred? Why is my son?” Everyone in the hall seemed to not want to answer this question. When it was revealed that Theodred had been slain by orcs, Théoden wept for him, and stayed with his son all night. They had the funeral the following morning.

                That day was somewhat uneventful for Leila. She wandered around Edoras, admiring the beauty of Rohan. Now that Saruman’s hold on Théoden was gone and Grima was banished, the place seemed much more lively. Happiness looked good on the people of Rohan.

                “How are you?” asked the voice of Legolas.

                Leila turned around and smiled at him. “Well, I suppose,” she began. “I am happy that Saruman has been driven away, but I am sad for the King. Losing his son cannot be easy for him.”

                Legolas nodded. “Yes, there are many emotions in this kingdom right now.”

                “How are you?” Leila asked him.

                He sighed. “I fear the worst is yet to come,” he told her. “Just because Saruman was driven out of the King’s mind does not mean that the people here in Edoras, or Rohan in its entirety, are safe from his treachery.”

                “What do you suppose we do?” Leila asked.

                “Even I cannot say,” Legolas admitted. “I just feel uneasy.”

                Leila went and stood before him. “I think you are right to feel this way. The battle for the King’s mind is not the last. There is still much left to be done.”

                Legolas sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on her chest. She lifted her hand and stroked his hair. “I fear for our friends,” he confessed.

                “I know,” she whispered to him, giving him a comforting squeeze. “I do as well.” Now she pulled away from him to look him in the yes. “And we must have courage for them.”

                “And for you?” he asked, cupping her cheek.

                “You may be anything you wish for me,” she said, giving him a smile.

                “And what do you wish for me to be?” he asked.

                “Only yourself,” she replied, placing her hand atop his. He leaned in, and Leila went in as well. Her heart pounding, her mind racing, and her chest heaving, she felt the heat between them. His lips barely grazed hers when someone else entered the Hall.

                “Legolas!” Gimli shouted. “Aragorn wants to talk to us about something. You better come along too, Leila. It seems important.”

                Legolas chuckled, and met Leila’s eyes. “We should go,” he said, and he turned and started to leave the Hall.

                Leila took a couple of deep breaths, in shock. “Yes,” she agreed, and followed them.

                What Aragorn had to tell them was what Legolas and Leila feared. Two children had ridden in the night from the Westfold, with a horrifying tale of Uruks burning villages and slaughtering the people there.  Everyone was greatly disturbed. Théoden was not sure what to do. Aragorn insisted they gather the Rohirrim, but Théoden had other ideas. They decided to take some time to think and prepare for attack.

                They spent about a month in Edoras, to Leila’s discomfort. As much as she was enjoying the city, she was ready for someone to make a decision. She wanted to know if they were going to stay in Edoras and fight or go to Helm’s Deep. In that time, Leila found herself wandering down the halls, past Lady Eowyn’s bedroom where she heard strange noises from inside. Leila saw that the door was slightly ajar, so she peeked in. Inside, was Eowyn, a sword in hand, brandishing it. Leila found that Eowyn was not bad, but she needed better technique and precision. She knocked.

                Eowyn quickly hid the sword beneath her bed sheets, and bid Leila enter. “Oh, Leila,” she sighed with relief. “I thought you might be my brother or uncle.”

                “I saw what you were doing,” Leila told her. “You are not horrible.”

                Eowyn blushed. “I always wanted to be properly trained,” she admitted. “But my uncle would not hear of it. He said I need not worry my head with such matter as sword fighting.”

                “If you want some help, I can show you,” Leila offered, causing her to brighten up.

                “Would you?” she asked.

                “Of course,” Leila said. “I think all women should know something about fighting at least. Show me your stance again.”

                Eowyn took her sword out and took her stance. Leila spent the rest of the afternoon teaching her, and Leila saw immediate improvement in her. By the time dinner was to be served, Leila and Eowyn were very sweaty, but also feeling as if they were becoming great friends. They chatted along as they made their way to the Hall.

                “I have something weighing on my mind, but I fear I may come across in a way that is most unfavorable,” Eowyn told her.

                “What is it?” asked Leila. “There is not much I find unfavorable,” she joked.

                “This Soriel woman,” Eowyn began. “What is she like?”

                Leila smiled at the thought of her friend. “Soriel is one of the kindest women I know. She is caring, nurturing, and also incredibly smart and strong. I admire her fiercely,” Leila explained. “Why do you ask?”

                Eowyn nodded, and after a moment answered, “I was merely curious. It seems as if my brother has taken particular interest in her. I only wish him happiness.”

                “I think Soriel could make Eomer very happy one day. Not by tomorrow or the next day, but soon,” Leila assured her.

                “That is reassuring,” Eowyn said. “I hope she may find her happiness in him as well. He is a most noble man.”

                “I can see that,” Leila agreed, and they joined the others at the long table. It was there that Théoden announced that the people of Rohan would flee to Helm’s Deep.


	6. Helm's Deep

The journey to Helm’s Deep was only a few days, and even though Leila knew that a battle was coming, she was enjoying the weather, the horses, and mostly the company. Leila and Legolas were currently having a conversation in Elvish, purely to annoy Gimli. They talked on and on about how funny it was to be annoying him, and the more frustrated he became, the funnier it became.

Aragorn came and ruined their fun, telling them to walk ahead and scout, which they did. Much to their horror, they found the battle had come to them quicker than they thought. “Orcs!” cried Aragorn, running back to the rest of the company and mounting his horse. “We’re under attack!”

Leila ran back and mounted her horse as well, while Legolas shot arrows in defense. She rode forward, unsheathing her swords. She met one of the wargs, slicing upwards into its throat, and it collapsed on its rider, pinning him. She then rode by an orc, and decapitated him before he could shoot his arrows at the men. She felt an arrow whizz by her ear, spooking her horse. He rose up on his hind legs, nearly throwing her from him, but with a few kind Elvish words, he settled down. She then charged back towards the orcs, slaying one atop a warg on her way. She then turned around to slay the animal as well. When the fighting was finally over, Leila looked around for her friends, and only successfully found Legolas. They came together, and he took her hand until they found Gimli underneath a pile of carcasses. Leila continued to look around for Soriel, but to no avail. Legolas guided her to the edge of the cliff, where they found the Evenstar that was normally around the neck of Aragorn. Leila felt tears come to her eyes, but then they heard hooves behind them.

They turned around to find Eomer, with Soriel before him, an arrow sticking out of her stomach. “Soriel!” Leila cried.

“Where is Aragorn?” demanded Eomer. “We are in need of his healing powers.”

Legolas looked at Leila before answering. “He fell over the cliffs. The Rohan healers will have to suffice,” he said. He looked at the jewel in his hand as if willing Aragorn to rejoin them. Leila took his hand once more.

“Will she survive?” Leila asked Eomer.                                                     

“I do not know,” Eomer answered. “She is still breathing, but slowly and raggedly. Without Aragorn, not only is Soriel at risk, but the rest of our injured.” He looked pleadingly at Théoden, who had also joined them. “Uncle…we need him.”

Théoden’s face hardened. “We will have to do without. He is just one man after all.” He rode away, and Eomer followed. Leila and Legolas were not far behind.

Arrival at Helm’s Deep was a relief and also a stressor. They had lost many men, and many were injured, but they felt safer than they had in a long time behind the wall of the fortress. As they rode through the gates, one of the first people they saw was Eowyn. Leila saw Gimli give her the news of Aragorn’s death. The tears came quickly to Eowyn’s eyes, and she rushed away from the sight of the men. Leila followed her.

“Eowyn!” she called after her.

Eowyn turned around to face Leila, tears spilling over her cheeks now. “Lord Aragorn is dead?” she asked.

Leila nodded, and Eowyn let out a sob. Leila embraced her, letting tears fall from her own eyes as well. “I am so sorry, my friend,” she said.

Eowyn sniffled. “I am sorry for you as well,” she said, breaking away to look at Leila. “You knew him longer than I.”

“Yes,” began Leila. “We were never close friends, but I admired him very much.” She squeezed Eowyn’s hand in comfort.

Eowyn used her other hand to wipe the tears from her face. “May we find some place to train?” she asked.

Leila was surprised. “Right now?” she wondered.

“Yes,” Eowyn said, breathing deeply as if resolving herself. “I often times find comfort in the swing of a sword.”

“Of course,” Leila agreed, and Eowyn led her to a private, open room within the fort where they trained for the rest of the day.

The next day, Leila, Legolas, and Gimli went to see Soriel. Eomer was there already, and Leila greeted him with a smile. The healers said she was doing better than they day before, which Leila had assumed. Elves had much better healing abilities than those of men. The healers also told Leila that the baby had not survived, and that Leila should to try and call to her to wake her, as Eomer already had.

“Soriel!” Leila called, and Soriel stirred. Leila felt emotion welling up inside of her. She knew that when she woke and heard the news of her baby, she would be devastated. Leila called to her again.

“Soriel! Soriel!” she continued, and Soriel stirred more.

“Soriel?” Finally, Soriel’s eyes fluttered open, and she was crying. Soriel immediately reached for Leila, and took her hand. Leila felt so relieved that she was awake. Even though she cried out when she moved, Leila was just overwhelmingly happy that Soriel’s strength was enough to wake up and move around.

“You should be still,” Eomer told her. “The healer said you could open your wounds.”

Soriel looked panicked. “What wounds?” she asked, looking to Leila for answers. Leila was already crying. “What’s happened?” Soriel demanded.

“I’m so sorry, Soriel,” Leila said, sniffling. “You were struck by an arrow when the orcs attacked and… well, the baby is lost.”

Soriel seemed lost for breath. “No,” she said. “It cannot be… I cannot lose Boromir’s child!”

“I’m sorry,” Leila repeated, giving Soriel’s had a comforting squeeze. “I’m so sorry.”

Soriel began just repeating the word “no” over and over again. Eomer finally tried to speak to her. “Soriel-“ he began, but she cut him off.

“Leave me!” she cried, and they obeyed.

Outside the room, Leila continued to cry. “That was awful,” she said. “Oh Legolas!” she cried, as she put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back gently.

Eomer sighed. “She was only just beginning to recover from the loss of Boromir,” he said. “This will take a hard toll on her. “When we would walk about Edoras, she used to tell me that her grief for Boromir was eased by the thought of the baby. She will feel like she failed him.”

“This might be a good thing yet,” said Gimli. “Perhaps now she can truly move on from Boromir.”

Legolas shook his head. “No Gimli. From what Eomer has said it seems that Soriel will feel that is forgetting Boromir. That is the last thing she wants.”

Leila finally broke away from Legolas. “What Soriel does or feels is not something we can predict just now. All we can do is be there for her. In her grief and her recovery.”

The men all nodded their agreement and began to take their leave. Legolas and Leila left the hall together and went to stand outside. For a moment they simply admired the view of the mountains that surrounded them, although Leila was still shedding tears.

“This must be difficult for you,” Legolas said.

“For me?” Leila asked, wiping tears away. “It is terrible for Soriel.”

“Have you not also lost a son?” asked Legolas.

This took Leila aback. They had never discussed the way that had met before. Leila had also never known the sex of her baby. “My child was a boy?” she asked.

Legolas was the one who looked surprised now. “You never knew?” he asked.

Leila shook her head. “No, I never did.”

“I thought I told you he was stillborn,” Legolas said.

“I remembered that bit,” Leila said. “Just not the ‘he’ part,” she continued. “I don’t remember that much from that time. It was such a whirlwind that sometimes I forget how I actually met you.”

Legolas chuckled. “Sometimes I forget that as well,” he said. “But that is mostly because you are usually so joyful. It is difficult to remember that you ever suffered such a loss.”

Leila nodded. “I am happy to know that you think of me as joyful,” she said.

“You are one of the most joyful people I have ever met. Despite everything that has happened so far, you have never lost your spirit,” he replied, turning to face her. “I think it is one of the many incredible things about you.”

Leila felt a flush come to her cheeks. “Thank you,” she said, then looked at him slyly. “What else do you find incredible about me?” she asked.

He returned her cheeky smile and chuckled. “I find you to be one of the strongest and bravest people I know, but not only that. You affect everyone you meet in a positive manner. You leave every place and every person better than how you found them. Not many people have such a way about them.”

Leila blushed even harder than she did before. “I have never received such a compliment,” she admitted. “I was expecting a jest,” she laughed.

“Well all of that would be even better if you were fair, it is a shame, really,” he teased, causing her to laugh out loud.

“If everything worked out in our favor in this world, you would have aged better,” Leila retorted.

Legolas also laughed. “I believe you have just proven me to be correct,” he told her, reaching out to take her hand and squeezing it. They spent the rest of the day together.

Several days passed, Leila spent them either with Legolas, walking the length of Helm’s Deep, or with Eowyn, to further her training. Even more days later, Leila was surprised to see someone she believed to be dead. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, had ridden to Helm’s Deep, bleeding and exhausted, but very much alive. As happy as they all were to see him, he came bearing grim news. At least ten thousand orcs were coming for Helm’s Deep, and they would arrive by nightfall. Everyone started preparing immediately.

During the preparations, Eomer came to fetch Leila, Legolas, and Gimli. Aragorn said he could not spare a moment, so he did not accompany them. Eomer said that Soriel wished to speak with them before the battle and gave them instructions on how to find her.

“How are you feeling?” Leila asked as they approached their friend. “Any better?”

“I am still quite sore,” Soriel replied. “And my legs are weak from lack of use. But I do not think there is much more cause for concern.”

“That is good news,” Gimli said.

“Where is Aragorn?” Soriel asked.

“Preparing. He said he hopes you are well and looks forward to seeing you after the battle,” Legolas informed her. “Perhaps he can help you heal faster.”

 “Soriel,” Leila began. She was not sure how she should phrase this next part, as it might greatly upset Legolas and Gimli, but she wanted to be there for Soriel as well. “I know you fear for your friends, so I wanted to offer to stay with you during the battle. That way you would not be so alone.” Leila could feel Legolas’s eyes on her when she said the words.

Soriel shook her head. “No, Leila. That is a kind offer, but the people of Rohan need every fighter they can use. You must be with them.”

Leila felt relieved. Soriel proved how selfless she was once again, to Leila’s delight. “Well, we wanted to see you before it began, anyway,” she said.

“I am glad, for I need to wish you well. I will be praying for you all,” Soriel said.

“We shall need every prayer you can utter,” said Legolas. After another moment, they left Soriel to get back to getting ready.

When they were outside again, and Gimli had walked a good distance ahead of them, Leila felt the grip of Legolas on her harm, as he pulled her aside. He was gripping her so hard that it hurt and she felt herself panic as he asked, “How could you say those things to Soriel?”

“Legolas, stop,” she pleaded, trying to pry his fingers off of her.

“You know how important this battle is. Are you so cowardly?” he pressed, tugging her towards him slightly and gripping a little tighter.

His question made her furious. “How dare you!” she cried, still wriggling to be free of him. “I was trying to be kind! Unlike you, who seems to have no regard for people’s feelings!” she snapped.

“Feelings are not important right now, Leila, this is war!” Legolas continued. “Nothing can come before that!”

“Oh, is that right?” Leila retorted, as she still struggled against him to no avail. She had never realized how incredible his strength was until this moment, and it was greatly annoying. “Well, then I shall have to assume that every moment we’ve had up until now has simply been a lie! Everything you have said to me doesn’t matter now, because there is a war happening before our eyes!”

“I never said that the feelings were false, and you know that!” he said. “I am saying that they come secondary to this effort, and your careless words to Soriel were-“

“Let. Go. OF. ME!” Leila was yelling now, as she tore herself from his grasp. “My words to Soriel were not careless. I was willing to stay with her because there is a war going on right now, and Soriel has lost everything because of it. I would not leave her alone again.”

“That is so selfish of you!” he cried.

“No, it is selfish of you to keep me from her! Just because I might be needed in two places at once does not make me selfish for considering both options!” argued Leila.

“You are needed to fight more than to comfort a sick woman!” Legolas replied, and he had raised his voice as well.

“The decision of where I am needed most does not come from you, and this is not just a mere sick woman. This is my dearest friend. If you cannot see that, then perhaps you do not know me very well,” Leila said, turning around to leave him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm again, but she snatched it away as she whipped around. Now she was the one to act, and she took both her hands and shoved him in the chest, away from her. “Do not put your hands on me again!” she commanded, and she left him.

Several hours later, Leila was standing in a row of men, looking out over the walls of Helm’s Deep as the largest army she had ever seen approached. She thought of Legolas and as the orcs drew ever closer she was wishing that she had made up with him before now. She vowed to herself that if they lived through this, she would seek his company first. Leila then noticed that it began to rain. Every drop seemed to fill her with more and more dread. Despite this, she could hear Aragorn giving commands to the army at their side. The first arrow was shot, and thus began the Battle of Helm’s Deep.

The orcs came quickly, using ladders to breach the first, outer wall. Leila felt like she had already killed so many, but their forces were never ending. She could feel her body getting more and more tired as she swung her swords, but the army continued to overcome them. Leila heard something that confused her coming from below her feet, as it was a sizzling sound. She felt the ground quake beneath her and she heard a loud bang, and the next thing she knew, she was in the mud, and her ears were ringing. As she looked around, the wall had been completely destroyed. The large pieces were everywhere. To her right, she could see Aragorn, slow to get up and shaking his head. As he rose, he continued to slay more orcs, and Leila followed suit. Within minutes, however, he was calling for their forces to fall back. Leila took off behind him, and she saw Legolas join her. When their eyes met, he reached out his hand, and she took it as they retreated and locked the doors behind them. Leila joined the efforts of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer and his men to barricade the door, but the Uruks had a battering ram. It began to seem as if all was lost. Théoden stood back, clutching his injured arm.

“The fortress is taken,” he said, defeated. “It is over.”

“You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!” argued Aragorn. “They still defend it! They have died defending it!”

Another loud bang came from the other side of the door, and Leila went to put her full force against it with the men. Aragorn began asking how to get the women and children to safety another way, and Gamling told him. He gave instructions for some of the men to guide the women and children, then he turned to Théoden as the sun rose, and they all decided to ride out to meet the enemy on horseback. As they went over to their horses, Legolas pulled Leila aside.

“I want to apologize,” he told her. “I should not have said the things I said.”

“I am sorry too,” she replied. “I do not think the things we said were honest, and they do not matter now.”

He nodded. “So all is forgiven?”

She smiled and nodded in return. “All is forgiven,” she said. “Now let’s go slay some orc.”

They now heard the Horn of Helm Hammerhand, which Théoden had promised, as the doors broke and the orcs swarmed in. “Forth, Eorlingas!” called Théoden as they rode their horses through the countless orcs that awaited them outside.

As Leila rode, she felt no fear as she swung a sword at each side, killing whatever was on the other end of them. Then all came to a halt as the enemy saw what they had been waiting for for several days. Gandalf had returned, and with him was an army. They rode down the hill from the east and overtook the Uruk Hai. Everyone around them began to cheer, as it seemed they had won at last.


	7. After the Battle and Isengard

As soon as they were back in the keep, Leila ran to meet Legolas. She leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. How he caught her, she did not know or care, she just smiled as she nuzzled into his shoulder. “I cannot believe we survived. I feel as if I am in a dream,” she whispered to him.

“Me too,” he whispered back, and she felt him squeeze her closer. Then he began to laugh.

“What is it?” she asked, looking at him.

He looked her in the eyes, and then looked at her clothes. “You look terrible.”

Leila smirked. “Now you do too,” she told him, signaling with her eyes that he needed to look at his own tunic.

“Oh, you are too smart for your own good,” he said, giving her a sly smile. He cupped her face, and leaned in. Leila felt the same way she did in Edoras, and as their lips nearly met once again, Gimli’s voice halted them both.

“We are headed down now to see the women and children!” he called to them, and Leila sighed heavily.

“He has impeccable timing, does he not?” she asked, and Legolas chuckled as he released his grip on her thighs, and she had her feet on the ground once more as they followed Gimli into the caves.

When Leila saw Soriel, she was shocked to see her up and walking, and taking with Eomer. This did not stop her from throwing her arms around her friend in excitement, nearly knocking Soriel to the floor. “Can you believe it?! We’re alive!” she exclaimed.

“Hardly!” Soriel replied with a giggle.

“Do not forget, our friend is injured,” Legolas gently reminded Leila, causing her to quickly release Soriel.

“Oh, yes, sorry,” Leila said, now feeling very guilty. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“Not at all,” Soriel reassured her. “I’m so happy you are all here now.”

For the next couple of hours Leila told Soriel about what had happened during the battle, and Soriel told Leila what had gone on with the women and children. Apparently, Soriel had the people of Rohan quite won-over. Soriel led them in song and brought them great comfort in their need. Leila was very impressed with her friend. That night, Leila had never slept so well.

Over the next several days, Aragorn helped with the treatment of the sick and wounded, including himself, Soriel, and the King. Although Eowyn would be leading the people back to Edoras, the members of the fellowship, now including Théoden and Eomer, would be accompanying Gandalf to Isengard to confront Saruman. Gandalf informed the company that Isengard had been overrun by the Ents from Fanghorn, and now that Saruman had been defeated, he may give up information about Sauron.

Leila was shining her swords, when Soriel approached her. “Still cleaning them?” she asked.

“It will be days yet before they are completely clean again,” Leila told her, as she met her gaze. “And how are you?”

“Conflicted,” Soriel admitted. “I seek your friendly wisdom.”

This made Leila very curious, and she patted the seat next to her. “Take a seat near me, pupil, and tell me of your woes,” she joked.

Soriel chuckled. “Well, I suppose I should start by saying Eomer kissed me earlier,” she said.

“How did you like it?” Leila asked, not skipping a beat.

“I put a stop to it,” Soriel informed her.

“Was it so awful?” Leila teased, grinning at her friend.

“No!” Soriel cried. “It was very nice. I like him a lot, but that has come with a cloud over it. A cloud of guilt.”

“Guilt for Boromir?” Leila pressed.

“I feel it is a dishonor to him, and our child,” Soriel continued.

“Soriel, if I had as many feelings as you, I would be the same as that wall out there,” Leila said, earning her a confused look from her friend. “In pieces,” she explained. “Blown up.”

“I feel as if I am nearly there,” Soriel said with sigh.

“You know what will help?” Leila asked her. Soriel shook her head, and Leila put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Get out of you head for one moment and start looking in your heart. There is no rush to make any decision, so just take time and listen to it. Allow what is going to happen, to just happen.”

Leila looked Soriel deep in her eyes when she advised this. Leila felt as if she could have shaken her. Even though she knew she was not always thinking things all the way through, she was glad that nothing ever held her back from something she truly wanted. Soriel smiled and nodded in agreement, and Leila hoped that this man of Rohan would help her friend heal.

Several days later, the company made it to a flooded Isengard. It was here that Leila heard the familiar laughter of Hobbits as Merry and Pippin came into view. Merry rose to his feet and greeted them.

“Welcome, lords and ladies, to Isengard!” he said with a grin.

Leila didn’t even wait for her horse to stop before she leapt from it and took the two of them into her embrace. They laughed as she held them. Leila could feel her affections for them all the way up to her chest and her heart felt very full now that she could keep them safe once more. She would never forget that they were the first to make her laugh since she left that mountain. She was so happy to see them again she felt as if her heart might actually burst.

“You young rascals!” called Gimli from his horse, and they went back and forth with him about the way things were now running at Isengard.

“You two are the greatest,” she told them, squeezing them closer to her.

With that, Merry joined Eomer on his horse, and Pippin joined Aragorn on his. They made their way to the bottom of the tower, Orthanc, where Saruman was supposed to be trapped. The Ent, Treebeard greeted them, and Leila was in awe of him. Leila was quite young for an elf, so she had never seen an Ent before. She absolutely loved them, as she shared their connection to the forest and the trees.

They waited at the bottom of the tower for Saruman to appear. “Show yourself,” whispered Aragorn.

“Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous,” warned Gandalf.

Leila was holding her breath when Gimli chimed in. “Well, let’s just have his head and be done with it,” he said.

“No,” Gandalf argued. “We need him alive. We need him to talk.”

Without warning, a voice boomed from the top of the tower. “You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King,” it said, and to the edge of the tower came Saruman himself. His presence made Leila shiver. “And made peace afterwards. May we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace?”

Théoden was practically shaking with anger. “We shall have peace,” he began. “We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold! And the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!”

Leila felt as she should applaud the King for his words, but Saruman replied, “Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyheme? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!”

“Your treachery has already cost many lives,” Gandalf said. “Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy’s counsel.”

“So you have come here for information?” Saruman asked. “I have some for you.”

From what Leila could see, Saruman pulled out some sort of black orb, which was now alit with flame in the middle. “Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth,” Saruman continued. “Something that you have failed to see, but the Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die.” Leila felt a chill run through her. “But you know this, don’t you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor! This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned king.” Now Saruman seemed to address the others that were present. “Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him. Those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path you have sent him on can only lead to death.”

“I’ve heard enough,” Gimli grumbled, then turned to Legolas. “Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!” Legolas reached back, but Gandalf stopped him.

Gandalf did not address the comment about Frodo, but offered Saruman one last chance to surrender, causing Saruman to cry out in anger, and shoot a ball of flame at Gandalf. Leila gasped and started towards him, but Aragorn halted her with a look. Even though Gandalf had been completely immersed in flame, it died down and he was unburnt.

“Saruman,” Gandalf said. “Your staff is broken.” Just as he finished the words, it came to be. Saruman’s staff was split, then shattered into several pieces. This surprised everyone, including Saruman, but before another word was spoken, Grima appeared behind the wizard.

“Grima,” called Théoden. “You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!”

“No!” cried Leila and Soriel in unison. Through their many days with Eowyn, she had expressed to the elves how much Grima had truly frightened her. Had Eomer not stuck around, she did not know what might have happened to her. Théoden looked at them, clearly shocked at their objection.

“A man of Rohan?” mocked Saruman. “What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink and reek and the brats roll on the floor with the dogs?! Victory at Helm’s Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horsemaster. You are a lessor son of greater sires.”

Leila felt herself burning with anger at those words. Despite having only known the people of Rohan for a short time, she had come to respect them very much. They did not make her feel so watched as the men of Gondor did, but Théoden ignored Saruman’s taunting.

“Grima,” he continued. “Come down. Be free of him.”

Now Leila was even more angry with the king. “My lord, no!” she protested, earning her a look from Aragorn and Legolas.

“Think of your niece!” added Soriel. This comment captured the attention of Eomer, and he might have said something, had Saruman not continued.

“Free? He will never be free!” Saruman said. Grima tried to respond, but Saruman struck him.

“Saruman!” called Gandalf. “You are deep in the enemy’s counsel.  Tell us what you know.”

“You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided!” spat Saruman. “I will not be held prisoner here!” It seemed he would have said more, but Grima was stabbing him in the back. Leila could hardly watch. Now Legolas grabbed an arrow and shot it upwards, hitting Grima to stop him. This did little for Saruman, who fell forwards off of Orthanc. He flipped several times in the air before landing with an appalling sound on a spike on the water wheel. Out of his sleeve, fell the orb he had been holding. Pippin retrieved it and handed it to Gandalf, who now commanded them to head back to Edoras.

Shortly after leaving Isengard, Eomer slowed down to ride next to Leila and Soriel. “What did you men, just then?” he asked them. “About Grima and Eowyn.”

“That man terrified your sister,” Leila told him. “You must have noticed.”

“I thought he annoyed her, yes, and that his attention was unwanted. But I did not know he truly scared her,” Eomer admitted. Leila was slightly irritated at this comment. Men could be so oblivious sometimes.

“She told us she did not want you to worry when other things were more important,” Soriel explained. “She also had faith you would be there to protect her if he ever got out of line.”

“I should have been more careful,” Eomer said, and Leila had to admit that she agreed with him. “I should have watched more closely. Perhaps I could have had him gone before he ever poisoned my uncle’s mind.”

“Do not trouble yourself with what has passed,” Soriel said, comforting him. Leila felt as if Soriel was being a little too forgiving, but decided she would say nothing. “Be there for her now,” she finished.

Eomer nodded, then caught up with his uncle, Aragorn, and Gandalf at the front. Leila contemplated this for a long time on the ride. Although she knew Eomer and Théoden loved Eowyn very much, they did not seem to even notice when she was feeling an emotion. It was probably why Eowyn was so good at hiding her emotions now. She thought she might never understand how men never thought about anything other than war and battles, and the state of the world, when the state of their own lives was not in balance.


	8. The Palantir

                The return to Edoras was the most joyful Leila had felt in some time. Théoden held a large feast, and after his toast, the party began. Leila was ecstatic. She could not remember the last time she had been to a party. She was sipping an ale when Soriel approached her.

                “So, what has your heart told you?” Leila asked.

                “Nothing yet,” Soriel replied. “I wish it would speak louder.”

                “It has a lot going on,” Leila assured her. “How are you feeling about your child now? Do you still grieve for him?”

                “Yes,” Soriel said. “But it is becoming easier to bear.”

                “That is good,” Leila told her. “You cannot dwell too long on such things.”

                “You hardly dwelled at all,” Soriel said.

                This took Leila aback a bit. It was true. When she first lost her child, she kept telling herself she would go through her grieving period, but she kept it from her mind every day, and every day she remembered him less and less. She did not know if this was preferable or if she should come to terms with how she got her child.

                “Leila?” Soriel asked.

                “I know you have all wondered about my child and why I cared so little for it,” she began. “It…the child was forced on me. I never wanted it or its sire, who I do not even know.” It was the first time Leila told anyone what happened to her. It felt good to entrust this information to Soriel, whose eyes were full of understanding and sorrow. “I did not expect to survive the mountain. In fact, I meant not to,” she finished.

                “Leila…” Soriel trailed off. “Who?”

                “A few men of Gondor as I passed through Ithilien,” Leila answered honestly.

                “I’m sorry,” Soriel said. “That’s horrible.”

                “Please keep this between us,” Leila pleaded. “I tell you now only because I know you understand.”

                “Of course,” Soriel agreed. Leila took a drink and made her way over to Merry and Pippin, for they had promised to teach her some drinking songs from the Shire.

                That night, Leila had nightmares. She dreamt she was in Ithilien, and all the faceless men were invading her once again. She tried to resist, kicking her legs and trying to pull her wrists free of the one who held her. She felt the cloth in her mouth becoming more and more soaked as she tried to scream through it so someone could hear her and help. Tears streamed down her face as she was humiliated and disgraced. Leila took in one deep breath and was ready to scream, and she shot up in bed. She was sweaty and crying, her heart bursting through her chest. She did not care that she was still in her sleeping clothes or that she had no shoes on, she had to find Legolas. Her mind was racing as she searched through the halls of Edoras. Everywhere she looked she saw the soldiers of Gondor and they terrified her. She was still sobbing hysterically, and her vision was blurry as she made her way outside, where she found him, standing and looking at the mountains.

                “Where have you been?” she cried, causing him to turn and look at her. He immediately ran to her side, and wrapped her up.

                “Leila, what’s happened?” he asked, squeezing her tightly to him.

                She buried her face in his chest, and started to say something, but nothing came out. Only incomprehensible sounds and crying. Legolas held her, stroking her hair, and kissing her head until she finally could breathe normally again. It was then that she realized she was shivering. Legolas must have also noticed because he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders as she continued to snuffle.

                “Leila, what happened?” he asked again, holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

                She suddenly felt as if she could not meet his gaze. “I had a bad dream,” she admitted.

                “Can you tell me about it?” he pressed.

                She felt the tears come back to her eyes, and she shut them tight as she shook her head. The tears leaked out and he began to kiss them off of her cheeks.

                “Leila, please,” he said. “I am here with you now. Nothing in this world, or in your dreams, can hurt you now.”

                “Legolas I-“ Leila began, but was cut off by the presence of Aragorn, coming outside and cleaning his pipe. When he turned and saw them, he walked over to join them. Leila moved closer to Legolas, who pulled her near and looked out at the land before them.

                “The stars are veiled,” he said, and Aragorn nodded. Leila had not even noticed that the sun had still not risen by this time. Then Legolas’s face changed and he said, “Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice.”

                Aragorn looked concerned, and their eyes met. Leila continued to shiver. “The Eye of the enemy is moving…” Legolas trailed off and then they heard a scream from inside the palace, which Leila immediately recognized as Pippin. “He is here!” Legolas called and they rushed inside.

                Leila went straight to the room she shared with Soriel, and started to shake her awake. Soriel must have been in a deep sleep because it took quite some time before her eyes fluttered open. When they finally did, Leila said, “Soriel, come on, it’s Pippin!”

                When they arrived in the next room, Pippin was writhing on the floor, holding the black orb that belonged to Saruman. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain, but could not release his grasp on the orb. Leila felt so much fear in her heart as Aragorn grabbed it, but then he too fell to his knees. Legolas grabbed him as the orb rolled away and Gandalf threw a robe on top of it.

                “Fool of a Took!” Gandalf scolded, and aided him through his experience. They then moved to the main hall of Edoras to discuss what had happened.

                The orb was called a Palantir, and Saruman was not the only one who had one. It was through this orb that he and Sauron communicated. There were others, but their location was unknown. In the Palantir, Pippin had seen the White Tree of Gondor, dead and burning. According to Gandalf, this meant that Sauron’s next move would be towards Minas Tirith.

                “We’ve been strangely fortunate,” he said. “Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the Enemy’s plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm’s Deep showed our Enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as week as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner.” He now looked to Théoden. “He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.”

                “Tell me,” Theoden said. “Why should we ride to the aid of those that did not come to ours?” The tension in the room was palpable. “What do we owe Gondor?”

                “I will go,” Aragorn said.

                “No,” argued Gandalf.

                “They must be warned,” Aragorn protested.

                “They will be,” Gandalf assured him. He whispered something to Aragorn, then turned to the rest of them. “Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won’t be going alone.” Now he looked at Pippin.

                “Wait, Gandalf,” Leila said, feeling panicked. “You would take Pip to Minas Tirith? Where the enemy will have quick access to him?”

                “I do not understand,” Soriel chimed in. “Is he not safer here with us?”

                “I need Pippin to relate to Denethor what he saw,” Gandalf said. “The Steward must know just how dire the need is to call on his friends.”

                “But Gondor is weak,” Soriel continued. “What if help does not arrive in time?”

                “Soriel,” Aragorn started. “Pippin will be safe with Gandalf. You need not worry for those who ride with the White Wizard.”

                “She is not alone in this fear,” Leila said. “We only just got Merry and Pippin back.”

                “I promised I would keep them safe all the way back in Fanghorn,” Gandalf said, approaching the women. He then looked at Soriel. “I promised that Boromir’s sacrifice would not be in vain, did I not?”

                Soriel nodded. “To that I hold,” Gandalf continued. “Now the both of you remember yourselves,” he scolded them, his former gentle tone completely gone.

                Leila felt bad, and she had wanted to say more, but this silenced her. Gandalf and Pippin left Edoras, and Leila accompanied Aragorn to comfort Merry. Leila said an Elvish prayer for Pippin as he rode away. She could not believe how soon she had to see him go, but she was confident they would meet again.


	9. Dunharrow

                 A few days later, Leila was just finishing up a training session with Eowyn when Soriel approached her. “I seek your friendly wisdom again. My heart seems to have decided to speak up,” she said.

                “I am happy to hear it,” Leila told her. “What is it saying?”

                “Well, I had a dream,” Soriel began. “Boromir came to me, and we had a chat about Eomer.”

                “Oh?”

                “He told me he wants me to be happy, and that I should not turn Eomer away on his account,” Soriel continued.

                “I think this dream Boromir makes a fair point,” Leila pointed out. “Perhaps now his memory will not come between you and Eomer.”

                “Perhaps,” agreed Soriel. “I am not sure entirely of my feelings towards Eomer, but I do feel much lighter. Lighter than I have felt in some time.”

                “I am happy to hear that, my friend,” Leila said, smiling. “See? You hardly needed my friendly wisdom. It must be rubbing off on you.”

                Soriel chuckled. “Yes, it must be.”

                A few more days passed when Aragorn revealed that the Beacons of Gondor had been lit and Théoden agreed to ride to Minas Tirith to help. They would head to Dunharrow in three days’ time while Eomer summoned the Rohirrim. When they heard the news, Leila saw Eowyn sweep from the room very quickly, so she followed.

                “Where are you off to?” she asked.

                Eowyn turned to her. “To pack my things,” she replied.

                “Will you be joining us?” Leila asked, excited.

                “It is tradition for the women of the court to accompany the men to Dunharrow,” Eowyn said.

                “Is that so?” Leila continued. “Well, I hope you can go much farther than that,” she finished, giving Eowyn a knowing look. Eowyn nodded and went to pack.

                When they arrived at Dunharrow, Leila and Soriel set up a tent for themselves near the king and the rest of their friends. It would be an impatient wait for Leila as Rohan gathered an army to take on the forces of Sauron in Gondor. Leila was starting to become fearful. She had not been anywhere near Gondor since she became pregnant against her will in Ithilien. Even though she knew she would be safe now, she was still very uncomfortable. At the time, she had hoped never to return here. It was night time on the first night they were there when a marshal of the Rohirrim sped past them to get to Théoden’s tent.

                “What do you suppose that’s about?” Leila asked.

                “If it concerns us, I am sure someone will fetch us,” Soriel said, and Leila nodded.

                Surely enough, Legolas retrieved them and brought them to the King’s tent, where Aragorn and few other men were waiting for them. These men were revealed to be the Dunedain, the rangers of the North, and Aragorn’s former comrades. Their leader introduced himself as Halbarad, and accompanying him were the sons of Elrond, Elladon and Elrohir. They explained that the danger was not just coming from Mordor. They said that Sauron had forces ready to storm the river as well. This devastated the company. They barely had enough men to go to Pelennor Fields, they did not have the men to send a sanction to the river as well. Halbarad suggested that Aragorn go into the mountains and summon the army of the Dead. These soldiers still owed a debt to Isildur’s heir, and Aragorn could use them to win this battle. Suddenly, Eomer and Théoden entered the tent.

                “Soriel, would you come with us for a moment?” Eomer asked. After a glance at her friends, Soriel left with him.

                Aragorn now turned to Legolas, Gimli, and Leila. “I would not ask you to come with me,” he said. “I want you to think it over and at midnight, if you wish to come with us, meet me at the top of the trail into the mountain,” he said, nodding at them each in turn. Leila left the tent as quickly as she could, knowing her answer.

                Leila went back to her tent, hoping to find Soriel there, but she had not returned just yet. Leila felt her curiosity growing, when Soriel finally entered. “When do you depart for the Paths of the Dead?” she asked.

                “I am not going,” Leila told her. Soriel looked shocked. “I wish to ride with the Rohirrim. They need every fighter they can spare, and I cannot abandon them on the eve of battle. I have already said farewell to Legolas,” she lied, so Soriel would not worry. “Are you not going?”

                Soriel shook her head. “Eomer is sending me with this man, Hirgon. We ride to Minas Tirith tonight so I may be the messenger for Théoden. I am to tell Denethor that Rohan is, in fact, coming to Gondor’s aid,” she replied.

                “I think that is wise,” Leila told her. Leila was also selfishly happy because should she survive the battle, Soriel would be there waiting for her. It brought her some comfort that she would already have a friend waiting for her in Gondor.

                “So, we are all separating,” Soriel said. Leila felt her heart sink and they looked at each other for a moment. Then they embraced. Leila let her tears fall, and she could hear Soriel cry a little as well. They had not been parted since Soriel found her in the mountains, and now it was hard to imagine Soriel not being near. Now that they were so close, Leila felt like a piece of herself was leaving.

                Soriel pulled away and sniffled. “Be careful,” she said. “And look after Merry.”

                “You as well,” Leila replied. “And keep an eye on Pippin.”

                With that, Soriel left her, and Leila let herself cry. She knew that her likelihood of survival was small, but she still hoped to see her friend once more.

                Leila was in a tent with Eowyn getting Merry prepped with his armor when Legolas walked in. “May I speak with you?” he asked, and she nodded. Once they were well out of earshot of the camp, he told her his plan to accompany Aragorn into the cursed mountain.

                “Legolas, this is folly,” Leila protested. “We cannot just leave these people on the eve of battle. Not when it was we who insisted they come to Gondor’s aid.”

                “But we must follow Aragorn,” Legolas argued. “We swore our weapons.”

                “No, you swore your bow,” Leila said. “I made no such promise.”

                There was a pause. “What are you saying?” Legolas asked, a hint of panic in his eyes.

                “I am saying that I will remain here with the Rohirrim. They will need every sword and shield they can muster tomorrow, and I made a promise to fight alongside them,” Leila told him, tears welling up, causing her voice to crack. “I’m sorry. I will not leave Merry here with only strangers for comfort.”

                Legolas suddenly wrapped Leila up in his embrace. She was surprised at first, but clenched her fists around his shirt and let more tears fall in his chest. He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “We will meet again,” he insisted.

                She smiled at his optimism and touched his cheek. “In this life or the next,” she added.

                Then Legolas did something he had never done before. He crashed his lips onto hers for the most intense kiss Leila had ever experienced. He was passionate and sweet all the same time, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head was spinning as if she were drunk and she felt her heart light up with ecstasy. For a moment, the world was not at war, and they were not to be parted. For this moment, there was only them and their love for each other.

                When Leila returned to the tent, she saw Eowyn had been crying. “What happened?” Leila asked her friend.

                “Aragorn left,” answered Eowyn, looking at the floor.

                Leila sat down beside her and rested her hand on top of Eowyn’s. “I am sorry, my friend,” she said, and Eowyn gave her a weak smile. “You will have your chance at love,” Leila continued.

                “I don’t want another chance at love,” Eowyn said, rising from her cot. “I want to fight for and alongside those I love. It’s not fair they should include you and not me.”

                “They do not care for me as they do for you,” Leila said. “That is why they let me fight.”

                “They also have more faith in you, because you’re an elf,” Eowyn said.

                “Elves have a different culture regarding women fighting,” Leila continued.

                “Well, it’s not fair. Why shouldn’t I be allowed to fight? They’re not going to let Merry fight either,” Eowyn added.

                Leila paused for a moment. “Just come with us,” she said suddenly. “Put on some armor, wear it over your hair. Put on a helmet, and ride with us.”

                Eowyn stared at her. “Will I not be noticed?”

                “You brother and uncle will be much too busy getting everyone ready. You will blend in right alongside everyone else.”

                Eowyn smiled at Leila. “You will help me?”

                “Of course,” Leila said. “Eowyn, I have been training you for months. You are ready for this fight. You deserve to be included, you have no less love for your country than any of these men. In fact, you might even be braver than some of them,” she joked, and Eowyn laughed. Then her eyes softened as she met Leila’s gaze.

                “You did not accompany them through the mountains?” Eowyn asked, and Leila shook her head.

                “I never swore an oath to the fellowship as they did. I promised to help fight with the Rohirrim, which will be even easier now that you will be there too,” Leila said.

                Eowyn’s smile grew wicked as Leila finished her sentence. “Let’s go steal some armor,” she said, and they left the tent to prepare Eowyn.


	10. The Battle of Pelennor Fields

The next day they rode for Minas Tirith. Eomer came back and said that already the first two rings were taken, covered in orcs and flame. Eowyn, Merry, and Leila waited and finished their food before they mounted their horses.

“Take heart, Merry,” said an already exhausted Eowyn. “It will soon be over.”

Merry swallowed his bread before answering. “My lady, you are fair, and brave, and have much to live for. Many who love you. I know it isn’t too late to turn aside. I know there isn’t much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds, but I’m not. I’m a Hobbit, and I know I can’t save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends,” he smiled at the thought of them. “Frodo… Sam… Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again,” he finished, looking the two women in their eyes.

“Oh Merry, you shall see them again,” said Leila, feeling emotion welling up in her for his sweet words.

Eowyn knelt beside him. “And you already are a Knight of Rohan. Hobbit or no, you have already accomplished great deeds. This is just the next one.”

Before he could respond, the booming voice of Eomer called, “Prepare to move out!” And they rode farther.

The scene at Minas Tirith was grave. There was a sea of orcs at their door, and a chill went through the Riders of Rohan. Leila looked at Eowyn and Merry on the horse next to her and suddenly had a hard time swallowing. Eowyn looked back at her and nodded her head in solidarity as the horn rang out. When it sounded, Leila felt herself fill up and adrenaline coursed through her. Théoden called out instructions for Eomer and the other captains. Then he turned to the men.

“Arise!” he called. “Arise, riders of Théoden. Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!”

The men of Rohan stuck out their spears and Théoden knocked each one with his sword, he even tapped Leila’s. She was afraid, but she thought of Legolas and found her courage again.

“Ride now!” the king continued. “Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin! And the world’s ending!” he yelled. “DEATH!” he screamed.

“DEATH!” replied the men, including Leila, Eowyn, and Merry.

“DEATH!” repeated the king.

Leila couldn’t hear herself scream it back among the noise, but she felt it leave her lips once more, and the riders began their charge as the Théoden yelled it once more. The pounding of the hooves made the ground beneath her shake as she rode down the hill towards the thousands of orcs waiting for them. She could feel the vibrations throughout her whole body. As they grew closer and closer to the enemy, and the ringing in her ears continued, she thought only of her friends and what she was dying to protect.

It was not long before she felt the wisp of arrows go by her ears, and metal clanged against metal, as horses and riders began to fall. Leila swung her swords to her left and right, her horse leaping over the orcs’ heads and spears. She could feel their bones break beneath the stride of her horse and their flesh rip open from the sharpness of her weapon. Once the enemy realized that the Rohirrim were not going to retreat, they began to, but not before many of them were slain. There was a short celebration as the enemy retreated, but then they all heard drums and horns unheard of before. What they saw, shook them. It was several elephants, carrying men none of them recognized. Their drums and horns were loud, but Leila was most intimidated by their chanting. She did not recognize the language, and they wore frightening face paint.

“Reform the line!” commanded Théoden, and they did so. They charged shortly after.

Leila rode through the legs of the giant creatures. It was nearly impossible to strike them and avoid being stepped on by them at the same time. All the while, arrows rained down upon them from the men atop the elephants. One of these arrows struck Leila’s horse, and it crumbled to the ground, throwing her forward. She landed awkwardly, letting out an “oof!” as she hit the grass. She recovered quite quickly, reclaimed her swords and developed a plan. She ran straight for the elephant, and sliced its leg, it cried out in pain, but did not fall. This did make it pause long enough for her to grip one of the arrows lodged in its flesh. She used this arrow to hoist herself upwards, climbing the animal like a mountain. She crept quietly behind the men sitting at the top, grabbed the first one around the mouth, yanking his head backwards, exposing his neck, and promptly slit his throat. At the sound of this, the others turned around to face her. She ducked to avoid the first one that ran at her, using the weight of her own body to throw him off the elephant. The next one swung his axe, which Leila blocked with her swords, and lifted her leg forwards to kick him backwards. This knocked him into his companions, causing them all to fall over and off of the back of the elephant. The next man lifted his sword with both hands, leaving his belly open for Leila to run him all the way through. She pulled her swords out and watched his body fall as well. Leila went to the side of the animal, and cut at the ropes that held the saddle in place, it fell quickly, ridding her of the rest of that party of men. She went to the head of the animal, and jumped off the side, sticking her sword through its ear on her way down. This was effective, as the elephant fell to that side, and just as it was about to run into another elephant, Leila swung herself away and watched as they collided.

Leila took this moment to look around. All around her were the bodies or orcs and men. So few men from Rohan still stood, and there were still so many elephants, despite the ones she and Eomer had taken down. Leila was filled with dread as she saw no sign of Merry or Eowyn, and heard the horrible cry of the Nazgul. Leila turned around and saw how it terrorized the few soldiers around it, and one soldier cut the head off, which took Leila aback, but she saw no more when an orc came from behind her and sliced her arm. It was a sloppy cut, and only a flesh wound, but Leila cried out nonetheless. She turned around and used her good arm to slice its head off. She then met with many more and thought no more of the soldier fighting the Nazgul.

Unexpectedly, Leila saw thousands of green ghostly creatures flood the fields. She could not believe her eyes when she saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli leading them. They took down the armies of Mordor with ease, even clearing out the city. After the smoke cleared, Leila ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Legolas. He was not facing her, but she didn’t care. She leapt, and threw her arms around him, knocking him to ground. He let out a cry of surprise, and as he turned himself around to face her she showered him with kisses.

“I missed you so much!” she cried, finally giving him some air.

He laughed. “I love you,” he said.

This made her pause, and she sat up. “What?” she asked, and then he sat up, then helped her to her feet.

“I love you,” he repeated, taking her in his arms and kissing her right there in front of everyone. Legolas had never said the words before, and Leila could have sworn she was dreaming. No one in her life had ever made her so incredibly happy. She was so happy, in fact, she began to laugh. Legolas broke from her.

“That bad, is he?” asked Gimli, a big grin on his face.

“Oh shut it,” Legolas said.

Leila wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his attention back to her. “I love you too,” she told him. “Don’t ever leave me again.” She gave him a stern look.

“Not in a thousand lifetimes,” he promised, and he lifter her off her feet to kiss her again. It was after this blissful moment, that Legolas noticed her injury. “You’re hurt,” he said, inspecting it.

She shook her head. “I feel no pain yet,” she said, in order to comfort him.

“We must get you to the Houses of Healing,” Legolas instructed, and attempted to guide her away, but she resisted.

“Not until I find Eowyn and Merry,” she insisted, and he nodded. They did not have to search long when they heard the woeful cry of Eomer. They rushed over to him, to see him holding the limp body of Eowyn.

“No!” cried Leila, and started towards her friend, but Aragorn halted her.

“She may yet be alive,” he said, and he went to her. He took her body from Eomer and together they headed to the Houses of Healing.

Leila looked around now for any sign of Merry, but saw Pippin. “Pip!” she called to him and he trotted over to her.

“Leila!” he replied. “It’s great to see you. Have you seen Merry?”

Leila shook her head. “No, I haven’t, Legolas and I were looking for him now,” she explained.

“But, Leila, you’re hurt,” protested Pippin, seeing her holding her bloodied arm. “You must go to the Houses of Healing. I will stay and look for Merry, I promise.”

Leila hesitated. Quite honestly, she did not want to go into the city at all, but she looked at Legolas, and he gave her an assuring glance. “You will bring him to me as soon as you can?” she asked.

Pippin nodded enthusiastically.

Leila took a deep breath. “Okay,” she agreed, and she and Legolas went towards the gates of Minas Tirith.

Now that Leila was recovering from battle, she realized just how much pain she was in. Her arm stung with every touch or move she made, but with every step towards Minas Tirith she felt her heart rate increase. There was a time past, when Leila swore to never to even return to Gondor, and here she was about to enter its heart. She never told Legolas the tale she told Soriel of the last time she was in this country. When they reached the broken gate of the first ring, Leila turned herself completely around from it. Her heart felt as if it were to beat out of her chest any moment, and the tears were soon to spill over.

“What’s wrong?” asked Legolas, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, my love, I cannot go in there,” Leila answered, through shortened breath.

“Why not?” he asked gently.

Leila paused, then turned to look Legolas in the face. “The last time I left Gondor, I left with a child I did not desire, and a pride that was so deeply damaged, for some time I thought I may not ever get it back,” she began.

Legolas looked at her, but said nothing, so she continued. “When I left Mirkwood for the first time, one of the places I traveled to was around here. I was captured by a group of men that looked just like Boromir. They…” she trailed off, finding herself lost for words. She let out a sob, and nearly fell on her knees, but Legolas swept her up, and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head comfortingly.

“They took advantage of me,” she cried through her tears. “They hit me, and I barely escaped with my life.” She cried some more and Legolas stroked her hair.

“I am so sorry,” he whispered to her. “Forgive me, I knew not.”

She shook her head. “There is nothing to forgive,” she said, still snuggled into his chest.

“Leila, I love you so much, but what awaits you beyond those walls now is not what awaited you then,” he told her, and she looked up at him. “The last time you were here, you were alone. This time, you enter with me, and I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again.” This made her smile. “Not only that, but what waits inside for you is not reckless soldiers of Gondor, but your friends. Soriel and Aragorn are there, waiting to care for you, but you must let them.”

Leila thought this over. “I know you are right,” she said. “But there is still fear in my heart.”

“That is natural,” he assured her. “I do not expect you to be unafraid. Just know that I will be beside you every step you take within these walls. I will be beside you every step of this lifetime, from this moment on.”

“By the next lifetime, I should be quite tired of you then,” she replied, joking, despite the fear that remained in her voice.

Legolas laughed. “Unfortunately, you are stuck with me,” he said. “Come, my love, we take the first steps into Minas Tirith together.”

She eyed him skeptically, and as promised, he matched her first step through the gates, as they headed towards the Houses of Healing. Leila shook like a leaf all the way through the rings of the city, and she flinched at nearly every man that passed her. However, Legolas was very patient, and held her closely the entire time. Even though she felt very safe with him, she couldn’t have been more thankful to reach the Houses of Healing.


	11. Minas Tirith

The Houses of Healing were a mad house. There were people rushing everywhere and Leila felt overwhelmed by all of it. The noises, the people, and the stench of torn and burned flesh. Her eyes scanned the room for Soriel, hoping to see a familiar face soon. Gimli caught up to them, and informed them that Théoden had not survived. This news made Leila sad, and she whispered a prayer for him. She respected the King of Rohan very much, and she felt much sorrow for her friends, Eowyn and Eomer. It was only another moment, before she finally saw Soriel and called out to her.

“Soriel!”

She turned around, and saw Leila, gripping Legolas so hard she was sure she was breaking him. “Leila!” she returned. “You’re hurt!”

“It’s just a scratch,” Leila lied.

Soriel cut open her shirt around the wound, poured some sort of liquid on it, and had Leila hold Legolas’s hand while she sewed it up. “It is wonderful to see you, by the way. All of you,” she said, looking around at Legolas and Gimli as well. “But where is Aragorn?”

“He is tending to Captain Faramir,” answered Legolas.

“Oh I meant to be with him when he woke,” said Soriel. “I am almost finished, Leila, and you should rest when I do.”

While Soriel had been talking, Leila noticed her face. Under her eye, there was purple mark. It was clear someone had struck her, and the mark was fading now, but it was still present. “Soriel,” Leila began. “Who hit you?”

“Is it bad?” Soriel asked, poking it lightly.

“Well, it is only a light purple, but who on earth did it?” Leila pressed, feeling a bit of anger rise up in her. So much so she had stopped feeling the pricks of the needle in her skin.

“It was Denethor,” Soriel answered. “I inconvenienced him.”

This shocked Leila. “Doesn’t he know what you meant to his son?” she asked.

“Yes, and he hated me for it,” Soriel continued, finishing up Leila’s arm. “But I have no time to give details now and Denethor is dead. Leila, get some sleep so that gash will heal. Legolas, you are not to leave her side.”

“Never,” Legolas answered, and Soriel left them.

"She should be commanding armies with that attitude,” Leila said, making Legolas laugh.

“You should get some rest Leila, it is nearing night fall now,” Legolas answered.

“I know,” Leila replied. “I just feel as if I will have a hard time sleeping here. This place makes me uneasy.”

“Perhaps they have something you can take, to ward of nightmares,” Legolas suggested. It was then that Aragorn approached.

“Leila,” he said. “I did not know you had been hurt.”

“Only a little,” Leila assured him. “Soriel fixed me up.”

“Aragorn, she needs something to help her sleep,” Legolas said.

“I shall find her a sleeping draught after I tend to Eowyn,” Aragorn replied.

Hearing Eowyn’s name made Leila perk up. “Eowyn? She’s hurt? Where is she?” she asked.

“I will take you to her. Follow me,” Aragorn instructed.

Legolas helped Leila up and they came to Eowyn’s bed. Soriel and Eomer were already there. Eowyn was not conscious, and her arm looked blue in color, and all her veins appeared black. Aragorn looked over Eowyn’s arm and tried calling to her to wake her up. When she did not, he turned to Eomer, and commanded him to call her as well. After that, he left the room. Leila felt hot tears in her eyes at the sight of her friend. She was hoping against all hope that Eomer could call her from whatever darkness she was in.

Eomer, who had been stroking Eowyn’s other hand, called her name. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to wake her. “Eowyn!” he called, and after a few very tense moments, her eyes fluttered open.

Leila gasped in happy surprise. As much as she wanted to go to Eowyn, when her eyes met Soriel’s, they knew they should leave the siblings alone for their moment. Not only were they reunited, but they would also be grieving the loss of their uncle together as well. Leila would come back another time to see Eowyn.

When they returned to Leila’s bed, Aragorn was there with the sleeping draught he had promised. “Take this,” he instructed. “You should sleep well with it. Also, I will guide you to a spare bedroom so you need not sleep here.”

Leila could have kissed him. “Thank you so much,” she said.

When they arrived at the room, Legolas gave her a kiss. “I will let you sleep, love,” he told her.

“Are you not going to stay with me?” she asked, she was still fearful. “You need some sleep too, you know,” she pointed out.

“If you wish for me to stay, I will,” he said.

“Yes, I very much wish that,” Leila replied quickly. “Plus, I’m going to need help getting into something comfortable to sleep in, this arm is practically useless.”

Legolas chuckled. “Okay, I think I can help you with that.”

They went inside, and after much struggling, and a lot of pain, Leila was finally in bed. The sleeping draught worked wonders, and she slept for two whole days. Legolas never left her side, and Aragorn, Soriel, and Gimli stopped frequently to check in on Leila. When Leila finally did wake up, the first place she wanted to go was to the Houses of Healing to see Eowyn.

Eowyn was awake when she got there. “How are you, my friend?” Leila asked, taking a seat next to her.

“I am better than I was,” Eowyn said. “I am in less pain, thanks to Lord Aragorn’s healing powers, and I am happy my brother and I are still alive, but I am sad for my uncle. I was with him.”

“I am so sorry,” Leila said, placing a comforting hand atop Eowyn’s. “He was a great man.”

“Yes, he was,” agreed Eowyn. “How are you feeling? I heard you had been hurt as well.”

“It was merely a scratch,” Leila said. “I am nearly back to normal after sleeping so long,” she joked.

“I am glad to hear it,” Eowyn replied. Then her eyes went to the door, causing Leila to look as well. At the door was a man, and at first Leila thought she was seeing Boromir, but it was someone else. She instinctively reached for Legolas’s hand, which she grabbed and he held.

“Lord Faramir,” Legolas greeted. “It’s good to see you.” They shook hands.

“Hello,” Faramir returned. “It is good to see you as well, Legolas. I was hoping I could speak with your friend,” he said, gesturing to Leila.

All eyes turned to her. Leila felt heat rising in her cheeks. “What is this about?” she asked.

“It is something your friend, Soriel, told me about you,” he said.

Leila’s eyes went wide. She had not expected Soriel to divulge her secret, especially not to the man who was in charge of her assailants. She could feel Legolas’s eyes on her as she rose from her place next to Eowyn. “Shall we go somewhere a bit more private?” she asked.

“If that is your desire,” Faramir agreed, and he led her to an empty courtyard just outside the Houses of Healing, with Legolas right behind her. Before she could get to Faramir, Legolas pulled her aside.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” he asked.

Leila thought this over. She did not know if she felt totally safe around this man, who she had never met before. She also did not know if she was willing to admit to herself that she was so terrified that she needed Legolas there. “Just, stay close,” she told him, and he nodded.

“I will be in earshot,” he said. “If you need me-“

“I know,” she told him, and he nodded at her before leaving.

Now, she approached Faramir. Her heart was racing, and her stomach felt as if it were turning within her body. She willed each foot in front of the other, her legs feeling heavy as lead, until she was standing directly in front of him. On her own. She was terrified.

“I wanted to properly introduce myself,” he began. “I know you knew my brother, Boromir, but I doubt he left the best impression.” He said this as if he were joking, but Leila was not sure if she should laugh or not.

“No, he was not exactly the warmest fellow I’ve ever met,” she agreed, earning an awkward chuckle from Faramir.

“Well, I’m Faramir. I’m Boromir’s younger brother,” Faramir said. “I was the captain of the men in Ithilien. Soriel told me that you encountered them on your travels.”

“Yes, unfortunately I did,” Leila replied.

“I want to apologize on behalf of them. What they did was absolutely despicable, and had I known who they were, I would have passed harsh judgment upon them,” Faramir continued, his face getting a bit darker with a deep sorrow. “I know that my words cannot undo their actions, and I do not know if it will help you heal, but I wanted to extend my deepest apologies, that they were so cruel, and that if there is anything you need, that I or Gondor can offer you in restitution, it is yours.”

Leila did not know what to say. For several moments she remained silent. “You need not apologize, you committed no crime,” she finally said. “I appreciate the sentiment more than you know, though,” she told him, reaching out and touching his arm.

He smiled, and placed a hand over hers. “You are very kind,” he said.

“So are you, clearly,” she replied. “You have much kinder eyes than Boromir.”

He laughed a little. “I have been told that before,” he said.

“It is true,” Leila continued. “I hope that one day I can come to Gondor with no fear in my heart. Your eyes will help.”

This made Faramir smile. “That is a remarkable sentiment. I hope the same thing. I will do everything in my power to make sure no soldier of Gondor inflicts this pain on another woman ever again,” he said.

Leila smiled in return. “Thank you,” she said.

“No, thank you,” he replied. “You came to the aid of Gondor in our greatest need, despite your experience. There are few who would have done the same.”

Leila chuckled. “I am quite certain this is the most polite conversation I have ever had,” she said.

Faramir laughed as well. “I think I could say the same,” he agreed.

“I appreciate you talking to me very much,” Leila said. “But for now I do wish to visit with Eowyn some more.”

“That will be fine,” Faramir said. “I also need to get back and rest.”

“I hope to see more of you,” Leila continued.

Faramir nodded. “I hope the same… Leila?” he asked.

“Yes,” she told him, nodding. With that, they went back inside. Leila met up with Legolas and already she felt much safer in the White City.

A few days later, Legolas and Leila were summoned to the throne room. Gandalf and Aragorn were already there, and now they were waiting for Gimli, Eomer, and Soriel. Gimli arrived first, smoking his pipe, and he sat in the Steward’s chair. Gandalf was pacing when Soriel and Eomer finally arrived.

“Frodo has passed beyond my sight,” he said. “The darkness is deepening.”

“If Sauron had the ring we would know it,” Aragorn replied.

“It is only a matter of time,” Gandalf argued. “He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping.”

“Let him stay there,” Gimli chimed in. “Let him rot! Why should we care?”

“Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom,” answered Gandalf. “I’ve sent him to his death.”

“No,” said Aragorn, turning and facing them, and idea in his mind. “There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.”

“How?” asked Leila, who was beginning to wonder if this meeting was called just to depress everyone.

“Draw out Sauron’s armies,” Aragorn explained. “Empty his lands. When we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.”

Gimli seemed to choke on the smoke he had just inhaled. Leila’s mouth dropped. Eomer stepped forward.

“We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms,” he said plainly.

“Not for ourselves,” Aragorn responded. “But we can give Frodo a chance if we keep Sauron’s eye fixed on us. Keep him blind to all else that moves.”

“A diversion,” said Legolas.

“Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?” joked Gimli.

“Sauron will suspect a trap,” Gandalf protested. “He will not take the bait.”

“Oh I think he will,” replied Aragorn, a sly smile on his lips, and with that, he dismissed them.

“Well, I guess we better start preparations,” Legolas said, once they were out in the hall.

“Yeah,” Leila agreed, emptiness in her voice.

Legolas turned to her. “What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Leila lied.

“Talk to me,” Legolas insisted.

Leila gave a heavy sigh. “It just seems as if Aragorn and Gandalf are very willing to offer up their own lives day in and day out. And not just their lives, our lives as well. They come up with plans and just assume we’re okay with dying,” she told him, exasperated.

“This has never bothered you before,” Legolas pointed out. “You have fought bravely in every battle thus far.”

“Legolas, think about what you just said. ‘In every battle thus far’,” she quoted. “Do you never tire of fighting?”

“Of course I do, but this is for the greater good,” he said.

“I am perfectly aware of the greater good, but if we did everything with the greater good in mind, you would have never brought me with you down that mountain,” Leila said.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that what is the point of doing everything for the greater good if… at the end of all this, no one is left to enjoy it?” This made Legolas pause for a long time.

“Are you suggesting we not accompany Aragorn to the Black Gate?” he asked.

“Of course not,” Leila said. “We both know we’re going to go. I am merely complaining.”

Legolas chuckled. “I do understand your point,” he began. “I know it seems that at every turn, there is some new enemy that awaits us.”

“Exactly!” Leila cried, and she could not have appreciated him more. It really felt good that he understood her so well.

“To be honest, I never really cared about sacrificing myself before,” Legolas told her.

Leila rolled her eyes. “You are so heroic and selfless,” she teased.

He laughed. “Listen,” he told her. “I have never feared death because there was nothing in this world that I feared to lose, or that I was afraid would lose me. That is…until I met you.”

Leila felt herself warm up all the way from her toes at his words. She smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around him. “Go on,” she encouraged, giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

“I know that it is not likely we will survive this next battle, but we have said that about every other step of this journey, including you going up to that mountain, and yet here we are. We may not get so lucky next time, or we might be even luckier. All I know is that should we die, I have already been luckier to have met you, than I have been my whole life,” he said, making heat rise to her cheeks. She was smiling so widely at him her cheeks began to hurt.

“I feel the same way,” she managed to reply.

“That’s why, should we survive, I want to marry you. I want to marry you as soon as possible, because I know that I have been waiting for you since the beginning of all things, and now I want to be with you until the end of all things.”

Leila couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You are just saying this because we may not come back,” she said, half joking.

“No, Leila, I’m not,” he protested. “I have known I want to marry you for quite some time.”

“Since when?” she asked.

“Since the day we passed the Argonath. You could not believe your eyes. You said they were the largest statues you had ever seen. Then you turned to me and asked, ‘Are those not amazing?’” he told her, very matter of factly.

“That was it?” she asked. “That was the moment?”

“Yes,” he told her honestly.

“Wow…”

“So, Leila,” he started. Then he took her hands in his, and he bent down on one knee. Leila felt like her head was swimming. “I want to lead you from solitude. I want to share our long Elven lives together. Whatever it is that comes after this moment, I want to be with you.” Leila felt tears of joy well up in her eyes. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!” she cried, falling to her knees as well and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, and he lifter her up, bridal style and brought her back to her room. “Shall I carry you across the threshold?” he asked as they approached her door. She nodded her response.

Once inside, he threw her on her bed, causing her to laugh out loud as she bounced. He joined her, leaning over her, cupping her face with his hand. He looked into eyes for several moments. Leila felt as if she were dreaming. Legolas made her happier than she ever remember being, and now she would be Princess of Mirkwood. Finally, he kissed her again. He kissed her very tenderly at first, but then he became more passionate and heated. For the first time, Legolas made love to his future wife. Leila felt more than physically naked with Legolas that night. She shed every emotional and physical boundary she ever had, becoming her most vulnerable self. It was the safest she had ever felt.


	12. The Mouth of Sauron

Three days later, it was time to march to the Black Gate. Legolas and Leila had decided to tell no one about their engagement until all was over, and they would actually be able to get married. Everyone was saying their goodbyes to their friends in Gondor, and Leila found herself saying a particularly hard one to Soriel.

“You are my dearest friend,” Leila told Soriel. “You saved my life on that mountain which I never thought I would survive. I will never forget you.”

“Nor I you,” Soriel tearfully replied. “Your strength has changed me forever.”

They embraced. Leila tried to put as many unsaid things into the hug as she could before Legolas led her to their horses. As they saddled up, Leila continued to cry a little. Goodbyes never got any easier. She hoped she would not see many more. In three more days, they arrived at the Black Gate.

Leila had to admit that she was frightened. The Gate was extremely intimidating. It loomed in front of her, large and dark, and behind it were all the horrors of the world. She felt herself shiver at the sight of it. Aragorn motioned for some of them to follow him to go closer. Unfortunately, Leila was one of those people, and she groaned as she urged her horse forwards. Going with her were Legolas and Gimli on one horse, Eomer and Merry on one horse, and Gandalf and Pippin on another.

“Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!” called Aragorn when they halted at the very front of the Gate. At first nothing happened, but then the Gate opened, slowly and loudly.

Out of it came one rider. He was a giant of a man, if a man was even what he was. He was so heavily armored that Leila could not see his face. His horse moved slowly, weighed down by its Master. Leila’s eyes searched behind him to see what they might expect to follow, but she could see nothing. The Gate opened only just enough to let this man out, then it closed behind him. After what seemed like several minutes, it spoke.

“My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome,” he said, showing exceptionally large teeth that were practically rotting out of his head. His lips were sliced, and it seemed there was a gross moisture all about him. The sight of him made Leila want to vomit.

“Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?” the thing asked, his mouth quivering with an evil grin.

“We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed,” Gandalf said. “Tell your Master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return.”

“Aha! Old Greybeard,” it said, with another grin. “I have a token I was bidden to show thee.” From underneath his black garment, he pulled out mithril. They all recognized it to be the same that Frodo once wore in Moria. Leila gasped. Her heart sank, and she began to feel hopeless… was all of this just a waste of time?

“Frodo…” whispered Pippin, obviously crushed.

The thing threw the mithril at Gandalf, which he caught. “Frodo!” Pippin called again, louder.

“Silence,” commanded Gandalf.

“No!” Merry cried, from behind Eomer, causing the thing to look at Merry.

“Silence!” commanded Gandalf once more, silencing the Hobbits. Leila wanted to comfort them but thought better of it.

“The Halfling was dear to thee, I see,” said the warrior, chuckling. “Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host.” The helmet swiveled around to look at all of them reacting to his words. “Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain.” Pippin began to shake with rage. “And he did, Gandalf. He did.”

Gandalf’s head fell. It was the first time Leila had ever seen the wizard shed tears for anyone. She felt as if something was dragging at her heart. All seemed truly be lost, for even Gandalf had given up, but suddenly Aragorn rode to meet the Mouth of Sauron.

“And who is this?” asked the Mouth. “Isildur’s heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade-“

He might have said more, but Aragorn promptly cut his head off, silencing him for good. Leila breathed a sigh of relief. She was not sure she could have heard much more of what he had to say.

“I guess that concludes negotiation,” said Gimli.

“I do not believe it,” Aragorn told them. “I will not.”

The gates opened once more, and Leila saw what she had missed. Thousands of orcs were marching right for them. Aragorn commanded them to ride back with the rest of the men, and so they did. As they approached, Leila could see her own fear reflected in everyone’s faces. The men shifted and many of them looked as if they might take off any minute.

“Hold your ground!” Aragorn called. “Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails! When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day!” Leila felt hope return to her. Adrenaline began to rush through her veins at his noble words and she was ready to draw swords. “An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!” The men around her began to change their attitudes. They were now more inspired, and many of them started to draw their weapons as well. “By all that you hold dear, on his good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!” Aragorn held his sword high, and everyone followed suit.

In no time, the armies of Mordor began to surround them, and they company decided to rid themselves of their horses. Leila had never seen such an army. Every orc in existence had to be coming to meet them. Leila shivered with fear and met Legolas’s eyes.

“Never thought I’d die side by side with an elf,” Gimli said suddenly.

“What about side by side with a friend?” Legolas replied, smiling.

Gimli met his gaze. “Aye,” he agreed. “I could do that.”

Now Legolas looked at Leila. “I love you,” he told her.

“I love you too,” she replied, and he kissed her hard.

Aragorn stepped forward, and turned around to look back at them all. “For Frodo,” he said simply and took off full speed toward the thousands of orcs. Merry and Pippin were next. They shouted and ran as fast as their Hobbit legs would carry them after Aragorn. The armies of Rohan and Gondor followed the Hobbits into battle.

Leila’s heart was racing as she ran towards a waiting army. Sweat formed on her brow as she swung around several times to slice the orcs around her. She also kicked, punched, and elbowed her way through. She felt blood spatter across her several times as she slit throats and hacked off limbs, but she did not care. In her mind, she saw her life flash before her. She remembered her childhood, her first love, her first heartbreak, her parents deciding to go to the grey havens, her humiliation in Ithilien. Then she thought about the mountain and meeting Soriel and Legolas and the Hobbits. She thought about the unfairness of the world and she used this to fuel her fighting.

She ran an orc through with both of her swords in its stomach. It fell and she swiftly pulled her weapons out once more, turning around to slice another all the way from above its eye, to its stomach, releasing its insides. She yelled as she drilled through another’s eye socket. She then heard the terrifying shriek of the Nazgul. She looked up to see the Eagles, meeting them in the sky for battle. It was several moments later when Leila heard a shriek come from within Mordor. The Tower of Barad-dur, and the great Eye on top was crumbling to the ground. The orcs all around them began to flee. This could mean only one thing: Frodo was successful. The ground around them formed a sinkhole. The Back Gate, and everything near it, fell in to its doom. They began to celebrate, chanting for Frodo, and cheering. Leila began to cry tears of joy, and started to search for her friends. Then the sides of Mount Doom began to explode, sending lava cascading down the side. Despite all the noise around them, the Earth seemed to fall silent. There was little hope for Frodo and Sam.

Leila ran to Gandalf. “Gandalf!” she cried, and he looked at her. Tears stained his cheeks. “Summon the eagles, we must try to find them!”

Gandalf seemed dazed, and he looked at Merry and Pippin, who had fallen to their knees crying. “What good will it do?’ he asked, hopeless.

Leila looked at Aragorn for assistance. “We must try,” Aragorn said, but not enthusiastically.

“Please, Gandalf,” Leila pleaded, not able to bear the sight of Merry and Pippin in so much pain.

Gandalf looked at Leila, then at the Hobbits again, and then he whispered into the wind, and the Eagles came to the ground. Gandalf got on one, Aragorn got on another, and Leila got on a third. She figured her elf eyes could see things Aragorn and Gandalf may not. They took off towards Mount Doom. Through the smoke and all the red, Leila scanned for the Hobbits. It was a long while before she actually saw the two shapes of them on a rock surrounded by lava. Both were unconscious, and the Eagles swooped down to gather them. Then they headed back to the field of Cormallen, where they would spend some recovery time before returning to Minas Tirith.

They spent a few days in Cormallen. On the first night, after Frodo and Sam were taken care of by Aragorn, they held grand party. While the Hobbits slept, they toasted to their honor. Leila wished that Soriel could be with them, but she was happy nonetheless. She knocked her glass against everyone else’s as they shouted “For Frodo!” Everyone began to roar with laughter and song. Merry and Pippin sang some of Bilbo and Frodo’s favorites. Leila felt warm and safe, and she joined the songs when she could remember the words. Merry and Pippin even taught her a dance from the Shire. Even though they were much too short, they had a wonderful time. It was hard to believe that this was not a sheer moment of peace. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives and Leila had a feeling that the rest of her life was going to be great.


	13. The Coronation

Finally, they arrived back in Minas Tirith. Soriel was waiting for them there, and Leila raced to the front to see her. She threw her arms around her friend. They giggled as they embraced each other.

“Leila, I have so missed you!” Soriel cried, as they squeezed each other closer.

“We missed you too!” Leila replied, now breaking their hug. “I never thought to see you again! It seems when I am certain of death, I end up seeing your face.”

“And you are always there to bring me joy when I lose hope. I have never been happier to see you, my friend,” Soriel said, giving Leila’s hands a squeeze, then her eyes went over Leila’s shoulder, and Leila could tell it was Eomer that she saw. Leila smiled and moved so Soriel may go to him. Soriel leapt into his arms, and they kissed right there in the courtyard, in front of everyone. It was a perfect moment.

Leila approached Legolas now. “We made it,” she said.

“We did,” he replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “And you still want to marry me?”

Legolas laughed. “Of course I do. As long as you still want to marry me,” he replied.

Leila shrugged. “Yes, I suppose so. I did promise, after all,” she joked, giving him a smile, which he returned.

For the next several days, Gondor prepared for the Coronation of Aragorn. In that time, both Frodo and Sam had awoken, and were finally up and walking around. Everyone was very glad to see them, and they exchanged stories for several hours. Faramir made preparations to crown Aragorn, and the people of Rohan also began discussing making Eomer King, and planning his wedding to Soriel. Unexpectedly, Faramir and Eowyn would also be getting married in the near future. Leila was ecstatic. She could not wait to see all her friends and their happily ever afters.

The day finally came when Aragorn was crowned. Faramir placed the crown on his head, and the world watched. He turned around and faced the people, gave them a speech about finding peace in this new age of Middle Earth, then sang the song of Isildur. Everyone bowed as he walked through the crowd. Legolas and Leila led the elves that were in attendance. Leila was on the arm of Legolas as he approached Aragorn and they clapped the other one’s shoulder. She felt like she might burst from happiness, and to everyone around her, she was glowing. The thought of being his bride filled her with more joy than she could describe in words.

Behind them, came Arwen Undomiel. Leila had never met her before, but she was to be the Queen of Gondor. Aragorn laid eyes on her, and there were only a few seconds before he kissed her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around, causing her to let out a laugh. Leila smiled at the happy couple. Arwen’s father, Elrond, followed behind her. With him came his sons, Elladon and Elrohir, followed by Celeborn and Galadriel from Lothlorien. They were guiding another group of elves to the Undying Lands after the celebration of the King returning to the throne of Gondor.

Finally, Aragorn and Arwen approached the Hobbits, who bowed to them. “My friends,” Aragorn said. “You bow to no one.” Then Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor and his future Queen knelt before Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, Hobbits from the Shire. The rest of Middle Earth followed suit, for they were truly deserving.

The next day, after the celebrations, the Fellowship of the Ring prepared to embark one last time together. Legolas, Leila, and Gimli would be going to explore more of Helm’s Deep and then Fanghorn forest together. Soriel, Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir were heading back to Edoras to announce their engagements. Gandalf and the Hobbits would be returning to the Shire. Helm’s Deep was the first stop. Leila and Soriel both dismounted for another goodbye.

“Come see me in Meduseld before you go to Fanghorn,” Soriel told her. “Eomer and I will give you grand stay.”

“Of course,” Leila said. “We will stay for the upcoming weddings.”

Everyone else exchanged hugs and they departed. Leila felt a great sadness wash over her as she watched them go. She felt a sense of peace as well, knowing that at least this time, death was not in their future.

“Are you ready?” Legolas asked her, before they headed into the fortress.

“Yes,” answered Leila. “I am ready for this. I am ready for this new world.”

“How do you mean?”

“I am ready for peace, and love between my friends,” Leila began. “I am ready to not feel as if I am always in danger. I am ready to rebuild the world around us, and for the age of men. I am ready to be your wife. I am ready for a whole new sort of adventure in our lives.”

Legolas kissed her. “Me too, love,” he said.

They mounted their horses and started into the fortress of Helm’s Deep. It would be the first stop for them on their way to Mirkwood to truly start their lives anew. Leila couldn’t wait.


	14. Epilogue

Legolas, Leila, and Gimli explored Helm’s Deep, then went back to Edoras for the weddings of Soriel and Eomer and Faramir and Eowyn. Then they journeyed through Fanghorn Forest. Leila and Legolas eloped shortly after their arrival back at Mirkwood, and when they returned a great celebration was given in their honor. After Thranduil left for the Grey Havens, they spent their lives in Mirkwood as King and Queen clearing it of evil, and rebuilding it as an inhabitable place for all creatures. They never had any children, but Leila enjoyed her friends’ children as if they were her own. They remained in Middle Earth until Aragorn passed, and then they left for the Undying Lands beyond the sea.


End file.
